


Bound

by Engulfedmagic



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: All the other books and movies, Alpha Remus Lupin, Alpha Severus Snape, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Beads, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Beta Sirius Black, Book 3: Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban, Bottom Harry, Breathplay, Broken Harry, Character Death, Claiming, Dildos, Dubious Consent, Fluff, Good Harry, Harry in Heat, Harry is 13 at the start, Honorable Severus, Implied Harry/Others, Implied Slut Harry, Implied/Referenced Torture, Knotting, Legilimency, Light BDSM, M/M, Occlumency, Omega Harry, Oral Sex, Possessive Harry, Possessive Severus Snape, Rimming, Rough Sex, Smut, Soul Bond, Switch Harry, Top Severus Snape, Underage Harry, Very powerful Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-09 08:14:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 11
Words: 29,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15263196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Engulfedmagic/pseuds/Engulfedmagic
Summary: Severus Snape is an Alpha. An Alpha who never was interested in any omegas, until now. But Harry is too young.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Everyone, here is a story about Severus and Harry. I am obsessed with Harry Potter, or more like with Severus Snape and this plot just appeared in my head the other day. Harry is 13, so please don't read if you are not ok with that. This story starts in book 3 just after Harry scared Malfoy in Hogsmeade and rushed back to the castle to avoid Snape with no luck.  
> I already have ideas for chapter 2 so I'm hoping you'll like the first one so I can continue writing it. ^^

‘Potter in Hogsmeade! We’ll see how the little twit will be able to get out of this one’ - Severus rounded a corner just in time to see the rule breaker himself lift up his head and pause like a deer caught in headlights, hands covered in dirt and looking worse for wear. ‘Got you now’ – Snape thought with a smirk.

‘My office, now’ – He ordered and Potter had no choice but to obey.

*  
A short time later Potter was sitting in a chair in Snape’s office as the latter hovered over him: ‘Pray tell Mr Potter, how is it that Mr. Malfoy saw your head floating in Hogsmeade when it or any other parts of your body are not allowed there at all?’

‘Maybe Malfoy is hallucinating-’ – Potter stammered

‘Mr Malfoy does not suffer from hallucinations’ – Snape sneered, grabbing the handrails of the chair where the boy was sitting, blocking him in. Potter’s eyes widened and his body seemed to freeze. Snape’s eyes narrowed as a tantalizing scent hit his nose. What in the world?

Snape drew back: ‘Pull out your pockets’

Potter started panicking even more. The boy was hiding something after all.

Just as the boy began to take things out of his pockets, the floo flared to life and Lupin stepped out. What did the bloody werewolf want now? Came to save his best friends’ child from the clutches of the evil bat? Potter was not getting away this easily.

‘To what do I owe the pleasure?’ – Snape asked mockingly.

‘Sorry to bother you Severus, I was just wondering when the potion would be ready? I just started feeling out of sorts- oh Harry...’ – Lupin stopped mid-sentence, staring at the child.

Snape raised an eyebrow, how was it possible to miss Potter in his office? He glanced towards the boy, to see him scrunched up in the seat, knees brought up to his chest, and arms around them, his eyes peeking out underneath his shaggy hair, looking very round behind his spectacles. He was shaking. Without realizing what he was doing, Snape stepped closer to the boy, shielding him from the werewolf’s gaze. The scent hit him again; much stronger this time. Fuck.

‘Lupin, I suggest you leave now’ – Snape spoke in a deadly whisper, turning back to the man, but not moving away from the boy wonder.

The DADA professor seemed to have been stuck in place, nostrils flaring and eyes focused on the centre of Snape’s chest, his gaze trying to penetrate to the body behind the Potions Master.

‘Now!’ – Snape growled and Lupin’s head shot up, finally seeming to get back to himself and taking a step backwards into the floo to be whisked away somewhere else, hopefully very far from here.

Severus felt his robes being tugged and he whirled around, coming face to face with the now-standing Harry Potter, who was way too close for comfort.

‘Professor, what is happening to me?’ – The boy breathed, gazing up at Severus through blown out pupils.

‘You’re in heat’ – Snape managed to answer. Potter’s scent permeated through all of Snape’s defences and it terrified the man. No omega could ever make him aroused, and yet here he was, his cock filling out under his robes, because of Potter. Potter was an omega, who was drawing even closer, hands twisting in the Slytherin’s robes, trying to meld their bodies together.

Just then the door burst open and Weasley barged in shouting about sweets or something, Snape wasn’t paying attention as he grabbed Potter by the arm and marched him out of the room, ignoring the freckled boy whose face scrunched up in confusion as Potter’s scent hit his nose when they passed him by. Snape went straight to the infirmary, dumping Potter into a secluded room, designed for this kind of situations, and locking him inside.

‘Severus! What is the matter?’ – Madame Pomfrey appeared out of nowhere, waiting, as Snape rearranged his poker face back in place before facing her.

‘Potter is an omega and his heat has started when he was in my office.’ – Snape retorted and left the infirmary in a whirl of robes, before she had time to ask him anything else.

*

He went straight to his rooms, and to his bottle of Firewhiskey. Fuck. He gulped down one tumbler. Fuck. The second and the third followed quickly after.

Severus Snape was known for never losing his control, never allowing his bodily urges to get the better of him. Then again, he never had bodily urges. Severus Snape was an alpha who never cared for any omegas. Their scent didn’t appeal to him. He fucked betas just to relieve stress. He never wanted anyone until now. Fuck.

He drank another shot and then threw the glass at the wall, watching it shatter. There was only one explanation for this. Harry Potter was his mate. He laughed out loud. James Potter must be rolling in his grave.

Any omega who presented in Hogwarts was always safe to be around the Potions Master. He was the only Alpha who could maintain his senses around him. Potter was definitely not safe around him. He was still half hard from before.

To get his mind out of the gutter and to stop lusting after a 13 year old boy - 13! For fucks sake – Snape decided to brew some extra potions for the omega, to relieve the omega’s ache. Potter must be suffering now, wanting a knot to fill him up, Severus’ knot… Stop. Not going there.

Poppy should have some potions anyway, she was always ready for these scenarios but he would brew some for the future. Thankfully his alcohol fuddled mind never stopped him from making perfect potions. However before he could go into his lab, his floo flared to life and he wanted to curse the universe. Who was it now?

Poppy stepped out, eyes fixing on Snape, her expression grim: ‘He is refusing to take the potions.’

Of course Potter would act like an imbecile and not listen.

‘Did you explain what they do?’ – Snape asked tiredly

Poppy’s cheeks blazed: ‘Obviously I did. Who do you take me for? He keeps asking for you.’

Did Potter feel the connection as well? Come to think of it, he wasn’t scared of Severus when his heat started, he was only scared of Lupin.

‘Well come on then, you will have to give him the potions’ – Poppy continued, crossing her arms.

She probably still thought that Snape wouldn’t do anything to the boy, knowing his spotless record with omegas.

Without waiting for his reply she grabbed his arm and dragged him to the floo. And just like that they were back in infirmary. The Snape of before would have been spluttering by now, about how dare she touch him, he could walk and floo just perfectly fine by himself, but the Snape of now did not care, because all he was thinking about is that he would see the boy in just a few moments.

Poppy handed him the vial which he took automatically and lead him to the room where he left Potter not so long ago. As she opened the door, Snape stepped in and was hit with the scent of omega in heat. Poppy just shut the door behind him, leaving the alpha and omega alone. No supervision, nothing. She trusted him too much.

Potter was huddled in the corner, but Severus saw the second his own scent hit the boy and the head whipped up, zeroing in on the Potions Master: ‘Professor’

It was barely a breath and Snape’s gut clenched: ‘You have to take the potion, it will make you feel better’

Potter shook his head, and climbed to his knees, beginning to crawl towards Severus.

‘Potter’ – Snape bit out when the boy was in front of him, just kneeling and gazing up with those lustful eyes.

‘Make me’ – He whispered and Severus snapped, he grabbed the boy’s chin lifting it up, and Potter moaned, his hands grasping at Snape’s robes and pulling him down. The force with which the boy pulled, made the man stumble and land on his knees as well, just a short breath away from the omega’s open mouth. Snape took hold of this opportunity and poured the vial down the boy’s throat, snapping his mouth closed with his hand.

‘Swallow it’ – He ordered and Potter whimpered but obeyed.

Relieved, Snape let go, which was a mistake because the boy lunged at him, tackling them both to the ground. Severus grunted when his back hit the floor, but his mind didn’t dwell on that for long because the boy’s lower half connected with his own and his cock filled to full hardness in a nanosecond. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.

‘Professor, please’ – Potter begged as he rocked against the Potions Master, his face buried in Severus’ chest. Each thrust was accompanied by a moan or a whimper. Snape’s hands were locked on the boy’s waist, afraid to pull him closer and not wanting to let go. So this is how it should feel like. This mindless pleasure, skyrocketing through the entire body, and they were still fully dressed.

It didn’t take long. After all Potter was 13 – Snape was going to kill himself later for molesting a 13 year old – and he came after just a couple of thrusts. Severus on the other hand was much older and yet, reached his completion at exactly the same time, coming in his pants like a school boy. Potter didn’t even weigh that much as his body succumbed to bliss and he fell asleep on top of the Potions Master.

Snape lifted him up and laid him on the bed, casting a cleaning charm on both of them and running his hand through the boy’s hair in a moment of weakness before turning away and leaving.

He let Poppy know that Potter drank the potion before making his way back to his rooms, and collapsing on top of the bed, falling asleep instantly.

*

The next evening after a gruelling set of classes found Snape in the headmaster’s office.

‘So it seems that Harry is an omega. I must say I didn’t see that coming. But no less, we can still continue as we were’ – Dumbledore spoke, while drinking his god awful sweet tea.  
Snape didn’t say anything and continued to look out of the window. He wasn’t surprised that the Headmaster wasn’t too shocked.

‘Severus, don’t you want to tell me something?’

Snape looked back at that inquisitive gaze and doubled up his defences in his head, lest Dumbledore attempt to see what was on his mind and what happened in the past 48 hours.

‘No’ – He answered calmly

‘Harry has been asking for you’

Severus’ gut clenched, his omega needed him. Just Stop. Potter did not need him.

‘He is in heat, he just wants an Alpha’ – Severus’ voice remained smooth and impassive, even though inside his head he was picturing killing any alpha who dared lay a hand on his omega.

‘Hmmm, That’s what I thought at first too, however when he was presented with other Alphas, he did not seem interested, frightened more like.’

Snape’s eyes blazed and he didn’t notice as he jumped from his seat; ‘You let other Alphas near him!? He is 13!’

Dumbledore’s eyes twinkled, he got the reaction he wanted.

‘You know just as well as I do that age does not play a part in these situations. He is of age now. He just wants relief. Don’t you owe him at least that much Severus?’

Snape was enraged. How dare he? But of course the old bastard was right. Severus owed Potter everything. His parents died because of him. His Lily. If only she saw him now, lusting after her son. She would find it despicable.

Snape stormed out of the headmaster’s quarters, out of the castle and onto the grounds, trying to get some fresh air and clear his head. The boy was too young. It didn’t matter to him that when omegas’ heat started they were considered to be of age. When his heat ended Potter would hate Snape even more for touching him. The heat clouded the omegas’ senses; their consent was worth shit, when all they wanted was release. Then again he refused all other Alphas, which meant that he just wanted Severus. Why? The boy hated him, Snape made his life a living hell.

Snape came to a conclusion that the universe decided to royally fuck with him.

He didn’t know how long he strolled around the grounds, but the temperature started to drop and Snape found himself going back inside the castle. His feet took him to the infirmary and he paused for a moment in front of the double doors, rethinking his decision, and yet he pushed the door open and made his way to Poppy’s office. She was still awake, going over some files. She must have felt his presence as he made no sound.

‘Severus?’

‘I’m here to see Potter. Make sure no one disturbs us’

Whatever she heard in his tone of voice, must have satisfied her because she gave a small nod. She shouldn’t trust him so much. God only knew what he would do to the boy now after being away from him for so many hours.

When Snape walked into the room and shut the door behind him, he thought he was going to pass out. The scent was ten times stronger. He cast locking and silencing charms and watched as the body on the bed stirred to life. Potter was wearing a white shirt and pants, very clinical, very innocent and pure. Snape was definitely going to Hell.

The boy kneeled on the bed and looked at him: ‘You left’

‘Yes. Your hormones were controlling you and your consent wouldn’t have meant anything’ – Snape remained standing by the door, not wanting to take another step into the room, for the fear of his control snapping.

‘And now? What changed?’

‘I can’t let any other Alphas defile you’ – Clearly Snape’s mouth was ahead of his brain.

Potter gave a little smile: ‘So will you do that instead?’

Fuck it all to fucking hell. Severus stormed towards the boy who straightened his back when Snape descended on him. Their mouths collided, hands grabbing at each other’s clothing, pulling their bodies closer. Snape never thought kissing was that remarkable. Kissing Harry was something entirely different, it was mind blowing. Severus drew back, observing the boy’s face; his cheeks were flushed, lips parted and moist, eyes half lidded.

‘I am not going to fuck you’ – Severus breathed against that delectable mouth.

Before Harry could protest he continued: ‘But I will do everything to bring your body pleasure’

They looked at each other, the boy wanting to disagree with the first statement but also wanting the promise of the second.

‘Ok’

Snape pushed him back: ‘Lie down’

The boy did as he was told; if only he listened in the classroom. Severus stripped the omega before him, admiring the pale and wiry frame. Harry tried to cover himself, but the Potions Master drew his hands away: ‘You are beautiful’

That seemed to have worked as Harry’s fingers fell on Snape’s buttons: ‘I want to touch you’

Snape grabbed his wand and wordlessly cast a spell that opened all the buttons. Harry sighed and proceeded to take the older man’s robes off. Snape was just wearing black trousers under the robes, and the hitch in Harry’s breathing, let the Slytherin know that the boy liked what he saw.

As the omega was preoccupied with Severus’ body the man himself took hold of Harry’s hard length and stroked it. That got a reaction out of the boy as he arched under the touch. He continued to stroke before scooting down the bed and licking the head. Harry let out a scream, clearly a novice to this kind of stimulation. Severus only had to swallow the boy’s cock once when Harry came, shouting to the heavens. Snape lapped up Harry’s release as the boy shuddered below him.

He raised his eyes to the omega, loving how debauched the boy looked. Not tearing his eyes away from Harry he let his fingers seek out the boy’s hole, groaning when they found their prize coated in so much slick that Severus could just slide right in. Two fingers slid in easily and Harry gasped, Severus rotated them around trying to find the magic spot.

‘I thought you weren’t going to fuck me’ – Harry smiled softly.

Snape narrowed his eyes: ‘Arrogance does not become you’, and just then he found the prostate as Harry’s back came off the bed and he struggled to breathe; another novel stimulation. Severus continued to thrust his fingers in and out, adding a third one for good measure. Harry’s hand crept up to his cock but Severus stopped it before it reached the swollen shaft.

‘I wonder if you can come just like this, with just my fingers’

He let go of Harry’s hand and took hold of his wand, casting another non-verbal spell which brought the boy’s hands to the headboard and tied them with invisible rope. Harry gasped; locked eyes with Severus and then he was coming; his hole convulsing around Snape’s fingers. Snape’s eyes widened.

‘You liked that’ – He mused, imagining all other possibilities of tying up the boy.

‘Only by you’ – Harry whispered and Severus growled, bringing their mouths together again and kissing the boy until he was breathless and begging again.

Severus managed to bring the boy off several times, until the boy passed out from pleasure leaving Severus to jerk himself off quickly on top of the boy, marking him with his seed and feeling guilty about it. He sat on the corner of the bed, watching Harry sleep peacefully and thought about what he had done. When the heat ended Harry would kill him, it didn’t matter that Snape hasn’t fucked him, he still took advantage of him.

Why was his life always so fucking complicated?


	2. Decision

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look at that, chapter 2 completed in no time. The 3rd one will probably take some time since I will be busy with work in the next couple of days. Comments would be very appreciated *cough*they might make me write faster*cough* ^^  
> Hope you like this one

Severus tried to get comfortable on the floor since that’s what he deserved after allowing himself to touch the boy. Harry was sleeping soundly on the bed cleaned and dressed by the Potions Master after their tryst in the sheets. 

Now the man was staring at the ceiling and thinking of the next steps to take. The heat only lasted 2 days so far, so they probably had another 5 to go before it finished. Severus was not going to leave this room until then, he did not want to see that broken expression on the boy’s face again when he accused the Slytherin of leaving him. Unless he would warn the boy beforehand that he needed to go to brew potions the omega needed in the first place to relieve the pain of not getting a knot. Snape vowed to himself that he would definitely not go that far until the boy was 17 and an adult by wizarding law.

Another idea then came into his head as he was drifting off, an idea that would certainly cause him pain but would make the boy’s life easier.

*

Snape woke up due to the feeling of being watched. He opened his eyes and locked onto the green orbs that were staring down at him from the bed.

‘What are you doing, Potter?’ – He grumbled from the lack of sleep.

‘Why are you all the way there?’ – The boy ignored his question for one of his own

‘Where should I be?’ – Two could play at this game.

Harry rolled his eyes and patted the bed: ‘Here, with me.’

‘Impertinent brat’ – Snape chided and Harry’s face split into a grin. It wasn’t a compliment for fucks sake.

The boy reached out a hand to Severus who was a weak man and grasped it, but instead of letting Harry pull him up, he yanked the omega down to the floor. The boy yelped in surprise as he fell on top of the Slytherin, but quickly got accustomed to the change in place and snuggled against the Potions Master, tucking his head underneath Severus’ chin and swirling his fingers on the older man’s chest.

Snape burrowed his nose in the omega’s hair. He felt content and peaceful. That feeling didn’t last for very long as Harry’s clever fingers started tracing a path down his front to the waistband of his trousers. Snape caught the hand in time and in the next second Harry found himself lying on the floor with Severus on top of him, omega’s arms above his head and his wrists held by one of Severus’ hands.

‘You can’t do that.’ – Severus panted against the boy’s lips.

‘Why? I want to touch you.’ – Harry wriggled underneath the man, not making Snape’s job any easier as his cock started to harden from the contact.

‘You are underage’ – Snape finally said out loud what he was repeating in his head for the past 2 days.

Harry’s brow furrowed: ‘Dumbledore said that I was of age now, because of this.’ He rotated his fingers around, encompassing everything in the room including himself.

Bloody headmaster.

‘Not by my standards’

‘But you are my Alpha’

Snape closed his eyes and reigned in his breathing.

‘Did Dumbledore tell you that as well?’

‘He didn’t have to. I can feel it. I only want you’ – Harry whispered

Snape let go of the boy’s wrists and dropped his forehead on the omega’s stomach, murmuring: ‘You have no idea what you do to me’

He felt the boy’s fingers carding through his hair to lift his head up. Black met green and Harry sighed: ‘Kiss me’

Severus was powerless against that voice.

Harry’s kisses made the older man soar, the plush lips and the tongue that kept darting in and out of the man’s mouth, teasing Snape and making the Potions Master press closer and nip at the boy’s lips, drawing out whimpers and moans. Harry’s arousal was evident in the air punctuated by the hardness pressing up into Severus’ own. Snape made quick work of both their pants one handed and the skin to skin contact was pure bliss.

‘Oh God’ – Harry was struggling to breathe as he felt Severus’ cock against his own. Snape took both of their shafts in one hand and stroked them together. The slick movement, their pre-come mixing together, it aroused Severus to no end. He could tell already when Harry was near his climax as the boy’s hands grabbed at the Potions Master’s shoulders and his back arched off the floor. Severus watched that moment of rapture pass across Harry’s face as he came. The Alpha could watch the boy forever and wasn’t it funny that the omega was no longer ‘Potter’ in his mind but ‘Harry’. The boy looked back at the Slytherin with a soft smile playing on his lips as he reached for the man’s face with his fingertips: ‘Severus’

That one breath of his name pushed him over the edge. To not show his vulnerable side to the boy he buried his face in the omega’s neck, breathing in his scent. Fuck.

Harry wrapped his arms around the Potions Master, and they lay together, coming down from their high for some time until the boy’s stomach grumbled.

‘You need to eat something’ – Snape rose to his knees and reached for his wand to cast another set of cleaning charms. If anyone used several ‘prior incantatos’ on his wand it   
would be filled with cleaning spells and would make Severus look like he had OCD. After cleaning them both up, he tucked himself away in his trousers as Harry did the same.

‘Cassandra’ – Snape called and a house elf popped up in the room instantly.

‘Yes Sir.’ – She didn’t even bat an eye at the stench of the room or at the very underage Harry Potter sitting on the floor beside a shirtless Professor.

‘Bring us a plate of crackers and cheese with some pumpkin juice’ – Snape did not fail to notice how the boy seemed to love that beverage. Also Harry was only allowed to eat light food with the heat and the potions in his system. Speaking of potions, just as the elf disapparated, Severus turned to the boy who was still staring curiously at the place where the house elf just been. 

‘I need to get you some potions from my lab.’

Harry looked back at the Slytherin, his gaze unsure.

‘We’ll have breakfast first and then I’ll go get the potions, but will return shortly.’ – He had to add the last bit of the sentence because the omega started to look panicky. The promise seemed to calm him down and when the food was brought in he just dug in. The boy was starving. It didn’t surprise Severus that Harry was refusing to eat as well as take potions. He had to make sure to be here constantly to stop that behaviour. And didn’t that say a lot for Snape’s psyche to be dancing to every whim of the boy

The food was gone in a heartbeat and Severus felt relieved; his omega was satiated.

‘You are not as evil as everybody seems to think you are’ – Harry swallowed the last bit of his juice, watching his professor above the rim of his glass.

Snape raised an eyebrow: ‘And who is everybody?’

Harry’s face flushed and he dropped his eyes, giving himself away.

Neither of them said anything as Snape continued to observe the boy; how he cleaned the crumbs of his fingers onto the plate and if any escaped onto the floor, he gathered those too, the glass was put on top of the plate; very tidy. The man wondered if that was part of the boy’s personality or other factors were present.

Harry didn’t look up from the floor, tracing patterns on the clean surface: ‘Do you have to go now?’

‘Look at me’ – Severus ordered in a quiet tone and the boy’s head instantly shot up at the command.

‘Come here’ – Snape reached for him and soon the omega was in his embrace, straddling the alpha and holding on for dear life. Severus soothed the boy’s back with the palm of his hand.

‘I told you I will come back’

‘I don’t want you to leave’ – Harry mumbled into the Potions Master’s neck which made the older man hold on to him tighter. The idea that was present in his head before rose to the surface again. This wouldn’t do at all. If the Dark Lord returned both of them would be in so much danger.

‘I know.’ – Severus simply replied.

They stayed like that for a while, until Harry seemed to drift off to sleep as Snape rubbed his back lightly. The boy was probably sleep deprived as well, since he barely relaxed without the Alpha being present.

Severus laid him gently on the bed and brushed a kiss against his forehead, tucking him in. He was just a kid. He didn’t need or want any of this.

The Potions Master left the room behind, locking it and putting up protective wards, so that only he could get in. Thankfully no one crossed his path as he left the infirmary and made his way to the lab. His mind was set. He needed to do this.

*

On the seventh day of Harry’s heat Severus and the boy were wrapped up in each other on the bed. Snape was wide awake as Harry was still sleeping soundly from his last orgasm, the Slytherin made sure to tire out the omega as he knew this was the last day of his heat and all bets were off when Harry came back to his usual self. Severus still felt the omega’s essence on his tongue as he ate him out just a few minutes ago until the boy was a begging and sobbing mess below him, only allowed to come on the man’s tongue. When he finally reached completion, he fainted from overstimulation. Snape savoured the boy’s scent, taste and touch. This would be the last time.

He managed to get out of bed without disturbing the omega. He had to work quickly before Harry woke up and realized what the greasy haired potions professor was doing to him for the past seven days.

First he went to Lupin.

‘Severus, how are you?’ – The werewolf’s face looked greyer than usual, probably because on top of dealing with the full moon, he also now had to deal with the fact that he nearly jumped his best friend’s son.

‘What Alphas did Dumbledore parade around Potter?’ – Now it sounded weird saying Harry’s surname out loud. He also started calling him Harry in their room. It brought immense joy on the boy’s face when he let the omega’s name slip for the first time and after that he didn’t want to go back to calling him anything else.

Lupin frowned but he could see that Snape wouldn’t back down: ‘A 7th year from Ravenclaw and a 6th year from Hufflepuff.’

Snape nodded: ‘I need your word that you will not talk about Potter being an omega to him or anyone else.’

‘What are you going to do?’

‘What must be done.’

‘Severus’

‘Remus’ – Snape bit out, annoyed at the broken expression on the man’s face: ‘Do you really want James’ son to be mated with the likes of me.’

Lupin drew his gaze away. Bullseye. Dumbledore could spout nonsense about the past being in the past and Severus being a changed man, but Lupin still remembered that awkward kid who was interested in the dark arts too much and above all who was still a death eater, a role that Snape would surely resume if the Dark Lord decided to rise again.

‘Well?’ – Snape sneered

‘You have my word.’

Good. Severus left the DADA professor to wallow in his self-pity and made his way to Ravenclaw and then to Hufflepuff where he proceeded to find out if anyone else knew about Harry’s condition and obliviated the two alphas who did, taking their memories regarding the boy’s heat. So now it was just Dumbledore who was left, but he could only talk to him after he administered the potion to Harry. He wasn’t worried about Poppy.

Snape made his way to the lab and grabbed the vial, looking at its cloudy substance. He was experimenting with this potion for some time now, but he was missing the main ingredient; the blood of the omega’s mate. The potion would dampen all of the omega’s hormones, stopping the omegas from having heat cycles until they were of age and until they came in contact with their mate’s blood. What were the chances that Harry would come in contact with Severus’ blood when he turned 17?

Mind made up he walked back to the infirmary and brought down the wards around the room. As he opened the door he was faced with an angry looking Harry Potter.

And so it ends.

‘Drink this’ – He thrust the vial at the boy, hoping that Harry would still follow his instructions. Without a word the boy downed the vial, blazing eyes locked on Severus.

Snape took out his wand and a moment of uncertainty passed in the omega’s eyes, but before he had time to say anything, the Potions Master trained the wand on him and whispered: ‘Legilimens’

He effortlessly went through the last 7 days of the boy’s memories and proceeded to lock them away in the far corner of his mind, only to be reached when the potion wore off. Now the boy would not be able to recall a single thing that happened, his memory beginning and ending when he returned from Hogsmeade and Snape caught him. Harry would be curious about his amnesia but Poppy would tell him that he spent a week in the infirmary recovering from a deadly case of flu.

The boy collapsed when Severus was done and the Potions Mater caught him in time.

‘Severus!’ – Poppy raised her voice, appearing from her office. Just in time.

The Slytherin instructed her the way he did Lupin, letting her know that Harry already drank the potion that would block his natural cycles and that his memories were locked away. Poppy’s gaze was accusing but Snape knew that she sided with him; the boy was too young for this.

*

The great hall was full of laughter and conversations. Severus sat quietly observing the students. Finally the miscreants would go back home tonight, leaving Hogwarts free for 2 months. Nobody cared that Sirius Black escaped. Snape was sure the headmaster was behind it as well as Potter; so much for calling him Harry. When the boy returned to his normal self and with the locked away memories the animosity between them came back naturally. Severus also held it against the boy that the golden trio knocked him unconscious in the shrieking shack.

Their eyes connected across the hall, and Severus’ gut clenched as he remembered those green orbs looking at him with passion, and now they were only showing contempt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone can guess where this is going?  
> I wasn't really planning to write the very underage Harry for very long, but we'll see what my mind comes up with. ^^  
> I obviously don't own any of the characters, all the credit goes to the wonderful J.K.Rowling.


	3. Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Clearly I couldn't help myself. Here's a short chapter, a prelude for things to come. Enjoy ^^

4th year

The Triwizard tournament - What an absolute joy…

Bloody Karkaroff, Bloody Moody, Bloody Potter. Another year of intrigue and mystery and Potter nearly getting himself killed.

Snape was tired of all this shit, and of course adding insult to injury, the Dark Lord rose again, the Ministry is a bunch of fools (nothing new there) and Sirius Black was back. Severus also did not like the look in the dog’s eyes when they were watching Potter. The boy belonged to the Potions Master and Snape was dead set on no one laying a hand on the omega while the alpha still lived and breathed.

Obviously the boy still hated him, regardless of the fact that the man was present when Dumbledore stopped Barty Crouch Jr from killing him and it was his potion that revealed the truth, but oh well. They were still a while away from the omega reaching the age of consent.

Snape just had to keep an eye on a certain ex-prisoner beta who most certainly had the hots for his best friend in school and voila, here was his friend’s son who was the spitting image of his father. Yeah, hell if that was happening. Thankfully Potter didn’t even seem to be interested in any male form. He seemed to have a crush on that Ravenclaw seeker, Chang something, who was in love with Cedric Diggory, who was now dead. Great.

A couple of crucios later Snape was lying on his sofa in Spinner’s end, nursing a bottle of Scotch and hoping that he could just drink himself to death. The Dark Lord was not pleased that the Potions Master didn’t arrive when he was initially summoned, so Severus was now in immense pain from the megalomaniac’s torture, though it seemed to dull after the bottle was nearly empty. He could not wait for next year.

5th year

Fuck this year as well. Occlumency! Seriously? Potter was extremely bad at it, not helping with the fact that Snape was afraid to unlock the hidden memories by constantly bombarding the boy’s mind with legilimency. Also trying to stop himself from just pushing the omega against nearest flat surface and having his way with him; Potter was now 15, taller and lankier and more beautiful, even with his recently acquired bad temper.

The Potions Master hoped to hell that the so called godfather did not try anything while the boy was at the Black family home. Thankfully that’s what legilimency was for and so far nothing was revealed about any untoward behaviour. However Snape was not too happy to learn about the kiss between Chang and Potter. How dare she touch him? Clearly his possessiveness did not strictly end with men, he was against all females being near the omega too.

That bloody Umbridge was driving him insane as well with all her decrees and controlling the student body after Dumbledore left. Obviously she caught Potter red handed in her floo and needed the veritaserum straight away, like hell he was going to give it to her.

Then the DA managed to get away and fly to the ministry which proceeded to end Black’s life and Potter agonising over the death of the closest person to him, which Severus could feel radiate through him and was not able to comfort the boy in any way.

The omega also blamed the Potions Master for the dog’s death. So everything was just bloody peachy. At least the Ministry finally agreed with the fact that the Dark Lord was back. A bunch of imbeciles.

6th year

Narcissa and Bellatrix. The school year hasn’t even started yet and here Snape was, already making an unbreakable vow to kill Dumbledore. Add to that the headmaster’s orders to spy on Draco to make sure he didn’t hurt anyone on his path to please the Dark Lord.

Potter… Now 16 and looking like a wet dream, even the bloody nose could not hide that perfectly angular face and blazing eyes. If only Snape could reach out and heal him; but no, he needed the boy to hate him. It seemed that hatred would be the only emotion the omega would ever feel towards the Potions Master; especially after he would end the headmaster’s life. Potter would never forgive him.

Slughorn was a pain in the ass, gathering his favourite students around and throwing stupid parties, which Snape had to attend to keep an eye on Potter, for safety reasons of course. How did the boy become such a wonderful potions student anyway? Surely it wasn’t the change of teachers.

Severus nearly suffered a heart attack when he saw McLaggen and Potter behind a curtain at one of Slughorn’s gatherings. All he got for his troubles was vomit on his shoes, dragon balls.

Sectusempra! His spell; used so carelessly, thank god he knew how to close the wounds. Potter had his book! That’s why he suddenly became so great at potions. He was learning from him. Severus couldn’t even stay mad at the boy for that long for using the deadly spell. He was still going to punish him though, with detention obviously, nothing else was allowed until Potter reached maturity and the Dark Lord was gone. 

Then, a knife right into Snape’s heart – the Weasley girl and Potter dating. What probably killed him most was the fact that the boy actually looked happy when they were together. Maybe the Slytherin and Gryffindor weren’t meant to be after all.

After learning the fact that the boy must die at the hands of the Dark Lord in order to kill the tyrant, Snape’s life just became even darker.

Firing that killing shot at Albus seemed to have taken the rest of his soul with him; then staring into the green gaze filled with fury and loathing was the final straw.  
They would never be able to come back from this. Both of them would die anyway, because Severus knew that when the boy died, he would surely follow.

7th year

The boy turned 17 and Severus pretended that nothing happened. The omega was on the run. Snape was appointed the headmaster of Hogwarts, trying to make sure that the children were safe and failing every time, by seeing the bruises, the scared looks, the disdain. Bloody Carrows.

The Potions Master was hanging on by a thread, glimpsing the boy in the woods, made his heart soar, watching him undress, almost snapped the man’s control and he just wanted to show himself, spill his blood and let the boy remember, let him know that they belonged together for the short time that they had left. 

But that couldn’t happen, Potter was too important to the cause of the war for him to be at his alpha’s mercy now.

Severus could feel that his end was near. He didn’t deserve the boy anyway after all the terrible things he’s done. And so the moment of reckoning came in the shrieking shack, with Nagini biting half of his neck off and him drowning in his own blood, and there he was; Potter kneeling before him, his hand touching the spilled blood and… nothing. No  
recognition, just a pitying look.

So the Potions Master gave him his memories, not the ones that contained the best seven days of his life but the others; which proved the man’s innocence in as much as it could be proven, which showed his friendship with Lily and everything else that Harry needed to know to defeat the Dark Lord, and maybe just maybe, stop hating his potions professor just a little.


	4. Alive

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy shit guys, Thank you so much for all your comments. I was so so happy to read them. Here is the next chapter. Hope you like it!

Severus could hear himself breathing; but how was that possible when he was dead? He could also smell the antiseptics in the air which meant he was in hospital. St. Mungo’s?  
He tried to open his eyes and was nearly blinded with the harsh light of the room. After a few seconds he made a second attempt, only this time more slowly and a white ceiling greeted him. Snape rotated his head to the right, feeling a dull ache in his neck which was put on hold for the moment as he saw a person sleeping in a chair across from his bed. 

The Slytherin’s eyes focused on the figure only to realize a split second later that it was no one other than Harry Potter occupying the seat not too far away from him.

Potter was alive? Did that mean that the Dark Lord still roamed free as well? Bile rose up in the Potions Master’s throat. All his sacrifices were for nothing.

He heard a door open and saw a nurse enter from the corner of his eye, who quickly surveyed her surroundings and when she saw the Gryffindor she exclaimed: “Mr. Potter!”

The sound roused the boy so well that he fell onto the floor.

“What have I told you about sleeping in here?” – The woman scolded kindly and the young man just shook his head, gaze downcast and a rueful smile on his face that froze when he lifted up his eyes and saw Snape staring at him.

“Professor…” – The boy gawked, like he couldn’t believe what he was seeing and then raised his voice louder “He is awake!”

He shot to his feet, looking frantically between the nurse and the Potions Master.

“Oh my” – The woman floundered a little before coming to grips with her emotions and quickly walking to the older man’s bed, there was a smile on her face as she said: 

“Welcome back to the land of the living Professor Snape.”

“How long?” – Severus croaked, astonished to find he could barely speak.

“5 months” – Potter’s face popped up behind the nurse answering his question.

Snape schooled his features. 5 months. Jesus. A lot could happen in 4 months. His muscles must be wasted away.

As if she read his mind the nurse spoke again: “Don’t worry, we'll get you back on your feet in no time. I am going to let the doctors know you are awake, sir.”

She grabbed a chart from the bottom of his bed and left the room in a hurry.

The Slytherin looked back at the young man: “Don’t you have somewhere to be, Potter?” His voice sounded weak.

Potter shook his head, ignoring the Potions Master’s glare: “Nope. It’s the weekend; I’ll go back to Hogwarts on Monday.”

Hogwarts? The castle was still standing? The look on Snape’s face must have given away his confusion because Potter sighed: “Of course you don’t know what happened... I guess I have time to fill you in before the doctors descend on you.’

He pulled his chair closer to the bed and started: “So”

“Stop” – Severus tried to lift his hand to no avail: “I need to sit up.”

He presumed that he was lying flat for the past 5 months, and he desperately needed to change his position. Obviously doing it himself was out of the question - since he could barely move his fingers let alone his whole body - so he raised an eyebrow at the boy which immediately spurred the youth into action as he jumped up and put his hand on the older man’s shoulder to help him. Snape’s upper body was already supported by pillows, so the boy started to rearrange them in order to raise the Potions Master’s back a bit higher.

The teenager’s touch burned Severus even through the fabric, but it appeared to be that only the Slytherin was affected as Potter’s features didn’t reveal anything.

The boy was 18 now and that thought sparked a frisson of electricity in the Professor’s body.

Snape continued to observe the Gryffindor as he finally managed to help the man sit up.

Severus’ thoughts wondered to the potion that should have stopped working by now since the boy came in contact with the Alpha’s blood. What did it do instead? Was the omega’s body completely messed up now? He smelled normal; so the boy still didn’t remember anything, because if the potion ceased to work the omega’s natural pheromones should have returned and his aroma would have been different.

While the Slytherin was deep in his thoughts Potter returned to his seat and started speaking again: “Right then. Voldemort is dead”

His hands were steepled together, his eyes focused on the floor: “The part of him that was in me died as well. We lost a lot during the final battle but we are managing to get back on our feet. Hogwarts have been restored in the 4 months just in time for the new term to begin. Hermione, Ron and I went back to finish our education just like some other students who didn’t really manage to do it last year. And when you are all healed up you can come back and be the headmaster again” – Potter finally glanced at him at that last part.

“What?” – Snape asked hoarsely. He thought for sure the aurors were going to burst in the room at any moment to take him to Azkaban.

“You’ve been pardoned. I made sure of it. You should be getting your Order of Merlin First Class any day now.’

The Potions Master could only stare at the boy before him. That was a lot of information to take in in such a short time. He didn’t even know what to say. He didn’t even think to ask of how the hell he survived.

Then suddenly Potter glanced at the wall and his eyes widened: “Shit, I promised Ginny that we’d have lunch two hours ago. I didn’t plan on falling asleep.” – He looked back at Snape sheepishly.

Severus felt his chest constrict. So the boy was still with the Weasley girl.

“Leave Potter” – The man ordered and confusion passed over the boy’s eyes, quickly being replaced by determination: “I will come back later”

Severus didn’t say anything back and the Gryffindor left. He wondered why the boy would come back anyway. Why did he make sure that Snape was pardoned?

And why in the world would the Potions master take the post of the headmaster again. Of course he liked having that position of power but hated it at the same time because he couldn’t protect the students.

So the Dark Lord was finally dead. Severus didn’t doubt that the death toll was great on both sides. He saw the misery in the boy’s eyes when he mentioned the things the wizarding world lost. And yet Severus Snape survived. Against all odds he was still alive. Why?

The only reason he would want to live now is to be with his omega but that clearly was not in the cards since the boy was still dating the redhead girl and his omega heritage was locked away somewhere by that bloody potion which clearly did not work as the Slytherin intended it to. Snape just hoped he didn’t damage the boy in any way.

*

The doctors assessed him and were positive that he would be able to walk soon, so the rehabilitation process began. Severus had to walk with crutches; small steps with the help of two people at the start just to reach the bathroom, a week later with one person and after two weeks with just one crutch.

Potter did come back as promised and continued to visit the Potions Master regularly; every weekend for 4 weeks. He helped Snape with walking, lending a hand when the older man could not make long distances. The Slytherin would always scowl at him but would have to accept his help, unless he wanted to look like a total idiot and fall on his arse.

The boy would also tell stories of what was happening in Hogwarts; how Minerva didn’t like to be the headmistress and couldn’t wait for Severus to regain his full strength and come back to take the post away from her.

She herself couldn’t even visit him because of all the back logs of paperwork and helping students adjust to the new term. Severus didn’t blame her. He was just glad she was still alive.

Potter told him of all the lives they had lost and Snape would find himself in his room, sitting by the window in the evenings, looking at the sky outside and mourning all the good women and men he could not save and those he was personally responsible for killing.

The omega was a break from his sorrow and misery. The boy always managed to sneak in a tasty treat for the Professor and would chatter aimlessly about future plans and becoming an auror. Severus didn’t even have to speak most of the time; he could listen to the young man for hours.

And yet something was still bothering the Potions Master; a thought that he voiced on their 5th week, on a Sunday: “Why are you here, Potter?”

He must have cut the boy off mid-sentence because he still had his mouth open as he glanced at the Slytherin.

“What do you mean?” – He asked innocently but Snape could see his eyes were hiding something.

“Spill it” – Severus was tired of his brain coming up with various ridiculous explanations for why the omega was still hanging around.

Potter glanced down at the ground, scuffing the toe of his shoe against the grass. They were sitting in the courtyard of St. Mungo’s, enjoying the November sunshine.

“You knew my mum” – He spoke quietly.

So that’s what this was all about. Lily.

“I was hoping you could tell me about her”

All of Snape’s dreams dashed away as he found the real reason behind the Gryffindor’s visits. He still hoped that the boy felt some kind of connection between them and kept coming back to the Alpha because he needed to be around him. Clearly that was not the case.

Snape looked out at the flowers adorning the sidewalk before talking: “The memories I gave you can tell you all you need to know. Your mother was a wonderful human being. She had a light around her that couldn’t be extinguished by anything. She was kind, smart and beautiful. I regret everything that I did to ruin things between us and ultimately causing   
her demise.”

It was difficult to voice his feelings towards his best friend out loud but Snape was glad that he did. It felt like a weight lifted off of his shoulders as he unburdened himself.

He knew that the boy wouldn’t come back. He got what he wanted. Now it was time to let go.

Snape turned his head toward the omega, watching his face, as the Gryffindor looked out onto the garden, but he couldn’t read him. Did Potter finally learn how to conceal his emotions?

“Thank you” – The young man merely whispered looking back at the Potions Master and Severus felt something pass between them. Something that he couldn’t name but it felt peaceful.

*

His Order of Merlin First Class arrived the next day and Severus had to shut his eyes to prevent himself from shedding a single tear. The boy must have forgiven him for everything he did. The proof lay in that box. The Saviour stood up for him and made sure that the man was not thrown into prison but was hailed as a hero.

There was a note at the bottom, scribbled in Harry’s handwriting. Snape would recognise that scrawl anywhere.

It read – “To Severus Snape, the bravest man I’ve ever met.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had to change the quote from the book, since he is alive and all. ^^


	5. Coming Back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters in one day! You spoil me with your comments! *bow*  
> Hope this one takes you for a ride on an emotional roller coaster *evil laughter*

Snape found it hard to keep himself in check. If only he had alcohol to drink himself into a stupor.

God, he wanted Harry to remember him. He wanted to hold the omega in his arms and whisper sweet words into his hair.

But life had other plans.

*

He was discharged four days after he last saw Harry in the courtyard and was collected by no other than the Gryffindor himself.

“I’m taking you to Hogwarts since you don’t really have any other place to go”

Snape knew that Spinner’s End burned down; probably by some rogue death eaters who were not too happy to find out that he was on the side of the light this whole time.

The Potions Master didn’t even question the boy who took hold if his arm and apparated them both to the castle gate. Severus wished that Harry would hold on to him for a bit longer as the teenager broke the contact.

The castle stood tall and proud, fully repaired from the outside as the two men passed the courtyard and walked inside.

“The headmaster’s quarters are yours. Professor McGonagall didn’t even stay there while she was acting as the headmistress, so it still contains all your belongings. No one touched anything.’ – The last part was said with such vigour like Potter personally guarded his things.

They made their way to the gargoyle and Severus felt like he stepped back in time. The scars on his neck throbbed painfully as the memories of when he was last here flashed through his mind. However Harry’s presence kept him grounded.

The boy stepped forward to the statue and said clearly: “Severus Snape”

The gargoyle moved away to reveal the staircase but Snape just stared at the Gryffindor who shrugged: “It was a unanimous decision between the professors to use your name as the password to honour you since we didn’t know if you were going to wake up and then when you did we just decided not to change it.’

The staircase brought them to the office and the Potions Master was surprised to see that nothing really has changed in the past 6 months. Minerva must have not spent any time here at all.

Potter stood beside him, letting him look his fill, not saying anything - A true companion.

“Thank you.” – Snape uttered after a little while, not really sure what he was thanking the youth for. His statement managed to draw a startled expression from Harry but the Slytherin didn’t let them dwell on his moment of weakness as he walked behind the desk and sat down, feeling his strength return.

The school was safe now.

“Is there something else you needed, Mr Potter?” – Snape raised an eyebrow.

The boy smiled before shaking his head: “No headmaster. I will take my leave”

He did a little bow which made Severus catch his breath. What the boy called him also did not go amiss. Harry accepted him in this position.

As the Gryffindor left the office Snape looked back at the portraits that were either sleeping or missing from their frames. He wondered what Dumbledore would say when he saw him.

There was no time to waste, he had work to do. Severus Snape had decided to take the roll of the headmaster again, and he would do things differently this time. There were no Dark Lords or Carrows to make him look like the villain he never was. He would make sure that this time around the students would trust him and feel safe around him.

Minerva was not kidding about the back logs. Severus ended up spending so much time at his desk in the coming days that he could have called that area his home. He even had to start wearing glasses as his eyesight became progressively worse from constantly reading different documents.

He also had to hunt for a new DADA and muggle studies professors which proved to be difficult since nobody really wanted the job. Thankfully the 8th years (Mainly the golden trio and Dumbledore’s army) helped out with some of the lessons as well as the other professors if they had a free period but this couldn’t last forever and Snape couldn’t be in two places at once; teaching and acting as a headmaster.

Why did he take this job? He should have left the country and never looked back. Oh wait, he was here because of Potter who had no interest in him whatsoever. Brilliant.

Thankfully the search for the new professors ended just before Christmas and Severus was proud of himself to find a wizard and a witch who were in between jobs with a vast amount of experience for the subjects they were about to teach. They were also foreigners and did not know about the ex-Death Eater so there were no sceptical looks thrown his way during the interviews. They’ve heard about Hogwarts and were honoured for a chance to teach here. Problem solved.

*

Severus was fully recovered from Nagini’s bite by the time New Year rolled around. He still found it hard to believe - the doctors in St. Mungo’s told him - that he was saved by his house elf who went through the pockets of his robes and fed him the antivenin and blood replenishing potions the Potions Master brewed for such an occasion. He didn’t know whether to be grateful to her or disappointed that she didn’t let him die.

Because now he had to watch his mate go around with the Weasley girl; their hands all over each other and PDA everywhere. Snape was sure his expression was constantly sour when the couple was present.

The headmaster was also glad that the Malfoys were pardoned and Draco decided to go back to Hogwarts for his 8th year as well since his education suffered in the previous year with all the stress of housing the Dark Lord and intermittently being tortured by said maniac.

Not a lot of Slytherins returned, but Snape hoped in the coming years that would change since Potter amicably tried to unite the houses and befriend everyone in the castle.

*

The Potions Master took to walking during the corridors at night, trying to fix the castle wherever a spot was missed and just to let his mind rest from the constant work.

Christmas passed quietly with barely anyone staying in Hogwarts; most of the children preferring to spend the holidays with their loved ones. The time has flown so quickly; it was nearly the end of January now.

Snape was tired from the constant conversations the new DADA professor wanted to involve him in, a young man who did not understand the concept of personal space and always leaned in too close for comfort. So wondering aimlessly around the castle at night was the only time Snape could really relax.

Tonight he decided to visit his old potions storeroom wondering if Slughorn changed anything, and if he did, there would be hell to pay.

When he arrived at his destination through a secret passage only known to him he heard voices and got curious. Was Slughorn sleep walking? Snape followed the noise and could make out the words now.

“Be quiet Potter” – Draco grunted and Severus froze in his tracks, hiding behind one of the stands with potions, as he came upon the pair who couldn’t see him - thankfully.

Snape could not believe what he was witnessing. Potter was on his hands and knees, trousers around his ankles, shirt riding up his back with Draco kneeling behind him; they were moving in tandem. Draco’s hand was over the Gryffindor’s mouth as he thrust in and out of the omega.

“Fuck, you are such a slut” – Draco’s head was thrown back as he pounded into the body below him with fervour. Potter moaned as the thrusts became rougher.

Severus did not understand what was happening. Potter was with the Weasley girl. What the fuck was he doing?

“You are so wet. If I didn’t know any better, I’d say you are an omega.’ – Draco panted as he looked down to the place where the two bodies were joined.

Potter shook his head vehemently, not able to protest verbally as the young Slytherin was still covering his mouth.

Draco laughed at the struggling saviour: “What would your girlfriend say if she found out you went around begging for an alpha knot?’ – The last two words were punctuated by deeper thrusts.

Severus knew Harry was close because the omega’s body was shaking. He couldn’t look away from the boy’s face and then the Gryffindor lifted his green eyes and they locked on to Snape’s black ones. Shock appeared across his young features and then he was coming, spurting onto the floor and pulling Draco’s orgasm from him.

“Fuck, you came untouched.” – Malfoy moaned.

Severus fled the hell out of there, shocked and enraged to his very core. Another alpha was touching, no, fucking HIS omega. He was glad that he at least did not wring the blonde’s neck right then and there.

This was incomprehensible. So Weasley was not enough for Potter. He was getting some action on the side as well.

Severus stopped midstride; different questions firing through his brain.

Was Malfoy the only one Potter approached? Was it the other way around? Or did the boy actually sought out other alphas as well? Was it Snape’s fault? Was it because of the potion?

It wasn’t like the Potions Master could just directly ask the omega since he didn’t remember anything and from the outraged look on his face when Draco called him that, he clearly did not think he was one.

How was Potter even capable of producing slick? Severus thought the potion blocked that process as well. Apparently not. Unless something went very wrong. Then again Potter was the first person to try the potion in the first place.

In the end Snape decided that he had himself to blame.

He didn’t even realize he reached the headmaster’s office and growled the password to the gargoyle; he had to switch it back to Dumbledore since he couldn’t stand to say his own name every time which would have been a bit vain of him in the first place.

When he got to his personal quarters his fury returned and he hurled the nearest thing at the wall which was a snow globe. He didn’t need that anyway. Half an hour later he could say he probably broke every fragile and non-fragile item in the room and still he was fuming.

How did he let this happen? He didn’t know anymore whether he was mad at himself or at Potter.

Why didn’t the boy seek him out? Everyone knew Snape was an alpha. Then again, why should he? Snape wasn’t attractive, wasn’t anything. So what if Potter valued his bravery; that was all he had going for him and clearly it wasn’t enough. Malfoy was younger, fitter, richer.

Severus slumped in the armchair. He needed to relieve this stress and the best way to do that was to get laid. 

With determination he went through his wardrobe, finding muggle clothes and deciding to go to London where nobody knew him and he could pick up someone for a night. So 15 minutes later he found himself in one of the gay bars he frequented in his youthful days which was currently overwhelmed with twinks.

Snape zeroed in on the boy with shaggy hair and small build. It didn’t take too long to get the young man interested. A couple of drinks later and they headed off to the guy’s place. Severus took him from behind because he couldn’t stand to look at the face that wasn’t Harry’s and when he came it was the omega’s name on his lips.

*

Much later Snape sat in his office staring at his desk and wondering how his life came to this. When did his world start to rotate around Harry Potter? Or maybe it always did; from the first time they met, the Potions Master was just too blind to see it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't hate me. Everything will be revealed in the next chapter. ^^


	6. Revelation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok. I couldn't keep you guys waiting any longer. Thank you for all your comments =D  
> Now then, this chapter explains what's wrong with Harry, but I feel like I've drawn out the suspense so much that you'll just say 'That's it?' ;(  
> So if you hate it, Please don't tell me, I don't think my self esteem could take it...  
> Here goes nothing.  
> *I am very nervous*

Severus ventured out into the Great Hall a couple days later. He couldn’t wallow in his misery forever. He purposefully avoided looking in Potter’s direction but did sneak a glance at Malfoy wondering if the omega told the blonde that the headmaster saw them in a compromising position. Draco seemed none the wiser so the Gryffindor must have decided to keep that little fact to himself then.

“Headmaster, would you be able to look over my class plans for this term by any chance?” – The DADA professor leaned in to him and Severus got a whiff of his cologne, which didn’t appeal to the Potions Master at all.

He looked in the teacher’s direction to give a scathing reply when he noticed the young man’s hands nervously playing with the handkerchief near his plate and his eyes not being able to maintain the contact with Snape’s for long.

Hold on a second. Was the man attracted to him? The Slytherin couldn’t believe it never occurred to him before that the awkward conversations could be translated into flirting. The Potions Master must be way off his game. Then again he was always so focused on Potter and restoring the last of the castle as well as keeping up with all the paperwork. But now the omega was getting his kicks off with Malfoy on top of having a girlfriend so Snape could indulge in some games with the young professor.

“Bring them over to my office this evening.”

The teacher’s face split into a grin and the Slytherin tried not to smirk. Like a moth to a flame.

The Potions Master gazed back at the Great Hall and didn’t have time to concentrate on where exactly he was looking when his eyes met green. Severus didn’t know what he was expecting: Anger, confusion, embarrassment but the boy just looked lost. Broken.

What was going on in the omega’s head?

This time it was Severus who couldn’t maintain the eye contact and looked away to focus on his food. Something was very wrong with the boy.

*

In the late afternoon the headmaster took a walk along the school grounds, breathing in the cold winter air. Spring was not too far away. He couldn’t stay outside for too long since the scars on his neck started to hurt from the prolonged cold so he went inside the castle through a sideways entrance and happened to come across a bunch of 7th years huddled in the corner. They didn’t see him yet and the Potions Master didn’t really care until he heard a name that piqued his interest.

“Did you hear about Potter?”

Snape stopped immediately. Thankfully the shadows concealed him so the group was none the wiser that the headmaster was privy to their conversation.

One of the taller boys grinned lasciviously: “Not just heard…”

The other hit him on the shoulder: “you had him too?!”

The taller one nodded; if Snape remembered correctly his name was McAlister, Ravenclaw. He never wanted to expel someone so much than he did at that moment.

“I’m sure most of the alphas in my year had him. He just begs so prettily. It’s like he can’t stop himself and nobody is able to turn him down.”

“Fuck. Does he only go for alphas?” - The first boy asked; clearly a beta and having a crush on the Saviour of the wizarding world.

McAlister shrugged: “Dunno. He looks like he can’t control himself. The second an alpha passes him, he’s on his knees.”

Like an omega in heat.

Potter’s broken look ran through Snape’s mind and horror gripped him. Did Potter not know what he was doing? Were any of his sexual encounters consensual? Why would he present himself to other alphas? He was terrified of them the first time his heat struck. He should have been only drawn to Snape after the contact with his blood.

And then like a light at the end of a tunnel a frightening thought appeared in the headmaster’s mind. Severus went deathly pale. It wasn’t just his blood the boy touched. Nagini’s venom was interlaced with it and considering the snake also housed a piece of the Dark Lord; God only knew what that would do to his own cells and to the omega in question.  
Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. How could he be so stupid? He needed to find Potter now.

He stormed outside again knowing the 7th years wouldn’t have noticed him anyway since he still possessed all his abilities of a spy. He marched straight to the Gryffindor tower managing to remember the password when he was in front of the fat lady. He stormed in, clearly making an entrance as all eyes turned to him.

“Where is Potter?” – Snape demanded in his best deadly voice as his gaze swept through the room and locked onto Granger who was staring at him with wide eyes.

“Upstairs. In the boys’ rooms” – She answered immediately.

The Potions Master made his way up the stairs, nearly running in his haste and slammed the door open, causing Neville Longbottom to fall off his bed. Snape instantly focused on the omega who was sitting cross legged on his duvet staring at the headmaster in shock.

“I need you to come with me now, Mr. Potter” – Severus said calmly, not paying any attention to the other Gryffindor present.

A millions of emotions ran through those green eyes quickly before the boy’s features went blank and he conceded to the headmaster’s request by getting up. When Snape was certain that the saviour would follow him, he turned around, making his exit.

Potter trudged a couple of steps behind him, his head down, not meeting the curious looks that tracked them to the portrait. The Potions Master walked briskly, glancing behind him now and then and finding the boy still there. As they made their way to the dungeons Potter started to fall behind, his posture growing stiff with each step.

“We are going to my lab.” – Snape explained, in case the omega thought that he was taking him back to the potions storeroom. Severus never wanted to set his foot there again: the image of the boy bent for another alpha made his skin crawl.

When they reached their destination the headmaster pointed to a stool: “Sit”

Potter obeyed meekly.

The older man went to get the necessary items and returned shortly to a still subdued Gryffindor. As he came closer he realized that the boy was tense; his hands fisted in the pockets of his jeans, shoulders slumped but still rigid.

“I need to take a sample of your blood” - The Slytherin spoke loudly but the boy didn’t startle; so he was aware that Snape was back in the room without even looking up.

The Saviour stuck his arm out dutifully and Severus grasped it, preparing the skin for the sample.

After a few seconds he had what he needed, bottled up and ready to be tested. The boy still refused to lift up his eyes.

“Look at me” – The Potions Master said softly and a shudder went through the omega’s frame; his head starting to shake vigorously. Snape trapped his chin in his hand and lifted his face up. Harry froze as their eyes connected. Shame coloured the boys features and Severus was lost for words; his fingers still refusing to let go of the omega.

A knock sounded at the door and then the DADA professor’s head popped in, Snape released the Gryffindor’s chin quickly before the other man noticed anything: “I’m sorry to disturb you headmaster but you weren’t in your office and I thought maybe you have forgotten about our plans.”

Potter stood up so fast that the chair clattered to the ground. Both men turned their attention to him. The omega looked edgy. He stared at the man at the door irritably and Snape wondered, not for the first time, as to what was going on in the boy’s head.

The Gryffindor looked back at the Potions Master accusingly, eyes no longer filled with shame but with ire and then he just stormed out. The Slytherin stared at the place where Potter was a second ago.

What the hell was that all about?

“I apologize, maybe another time Mr. Greenburg. I have some things to take care of at the moment.” – Snape bit out hastily.

The teacher nodded, probably confused as to what just happened. The headmaster couldn’t care less at the moment what the other man thought, he needed to test the omega’s blood.

When the DADA professor finally left, Severus hastily made his way to his work table and put the blood under the microscope. As predicted something was off with the cells; they were behaving in a weird pattern and another substance was making them hectic. So Snape tested it for poison, already knowing the answer.

Then all the pieces fell into place.

When Potter touched his blood it was absorbed by his skin cells but the venom was already attached to it and it started wreaking havoc on the boy’s body. Snape deducted that the toxins were blocking the omega’s scent and heat cycles but still making him act out like he was in heat. And even though no one could smell him alphas subconsciously would have been drawn to an omega even without the scent anyway.

The poison or the Dark Lord’s essence must have also latched on so deep that it prevented the boy from recognising his mate and hence the memories were still locked away. 

Fuck. How the hell was he going to fix it? 

Potter didn’t want any alphas; his body just couldn’t stop craving them. But even though Snape was an alpha the venom must have stopped the boy from seeking him out because he was the omega’s true mate. If the Gryffindor latched onto his mate, the shame and compulsion to bend over for any knot would stop him feeling miserable, would stop him from slowly dying on the inside.

Severus was sure Potter was barely hanging on. The boy didn’t know what his body wanted and he couldn’t control his actions. The Potions Master needed to act quickly. The Gryffindor should be admitted to the infirmary ASAP and not let out of his sight.

Except, how was he supposed to explain everything to the Saviour since the boy didn’t even know of his omega heritage. Maybe he didn’t have to say anything. The Gryffindor followed his instructions regarding the blood sample; maybe he would do whatever Snape told him. However the look that graced the boy’s eyes when he stormed out of the lab could be troublesome. What was he accusing Severus of anyway?

The headmaster walked out of the lab and for some reason his feet led him to the potions storeroom. He grimaced but went in anyway only to find Potter sitting on the floor, against a wall; his knees drawn up and arms resting on them, head hanging down. He looked miserable.

Without saying a word Snape walked over to him and slid down the wall to sit beside the omega.

Not a lot of time passed when the boy spoke in a broken whisper: “I don’t know what’s happening to me.”

Severus was looking across the rows of potions as he answered: “Poison.” He could actually give the boy some kind of explanation without going too deep into semantics.

He could see from the corner of his eye the Gryffindor’s head whip up: “What?”

“In the shrieking shack when you touched my blood, you also touched Nagini’s venom which seeped under your skin.’

The Potions Master finally turned to the horrified boy as he continued talking: “I can try to get the poison out of your system. For that you need to be admitted to the infirmary.”

By the look on the omega’s face Severus knew there would be no dispute.

“Come here” – Snape reached out to the Saviour and without any questions the boy curled up at his side, tensing for a second but then relaxing into the man’s body. His subconscious must have still considered the Potions Master safe.

Severus must have drifted off because when he woke up he found Potter wrapped around him like an octopus and it would have been very welcoming if Snape’s arousal wasn’t so evident.

His movement stirred the omega awake and the latter lifted up his face meeting the headmaster’s eyes sleepily, his glasses hanging on the tip of his nose. It took a second for Potter to come back to the present as his eyes widened in shock and he hastily removed himself from Snape’s person, stumbling onto the floor, a nice flush to spreading through his cheeks: “I’m sorry.”

Snape rearranged his robes to hide his erection and stood up: “Nothing to be concerned about. We should go to the infirmary.”

Potter nodded and followed Severus out. It must have been still early morning because it was dark outside and the corridors were empty. The infirmary thankfully didn’t have a soul in it either.

Madame Pomfrey greeted them when they walked by her office and Snape guided the Gryffindor to the room he occupied so long ago when his heat first struck.

“Mr Potter has been exposed to Nagini's venom when he came in contact with my blood and needs to be isolated from the student body until the poison is eradicated from his system.” – The headmaster explained diligently.

Poppy made an ‘oh’ sound as the Potions Master turned to the Saviour: “You’ll be spending your time here from now on until I am one hundred percent sure that your blood is clear.’

Potter surveyed the room, no sign of recognition of ever being here.

“Do you know how long it will take?” – He looked back at the Slytherin; some semblance of hope appearing in his eyes.

“As long as necessary” – Snape answered; in translation - the boy would never get out of this room until the headmaster was sure that the omega could control his body’s urges.

Potter nodded, resigned.

“Your friends, Weasley and Granger can visit you and bring you homework. But that is all.” – Severus allowed; not being able to watch the broken look on the omega’s face. The boy smiled ruefully but the Potions Master could tell he was relieved that he could at least see his friends.

“Madam Pomfrey, will you kindly let Mr. Potter’s friends know that he will be residing here from now on. I need to start brewing the potions.”

Poppy nodded, smiling at the Gryffindor softly as Snape left them be; the only thought on his mind was how to save his mate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By an off chance you did like it and will continue reading then I can tell you that most of the next chapter will be pure smut with a touch of BDSM (consensual) - so if you are also not into that kind of thing then you probably should stop reading now. ^^


	7. The Cure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your lovely comments. Here is a new chapter. It's definitely the longest and probably most awaited. I hope you like it.  
> As I said in the last chapter some light BDSM in this one and totally consensual.  
> Feast your eyes. ^^

The gruelling process kicked off as Severus started experimenting with different potions since the poison turned out to be very complex. The anti-venin didn’t work since the toxic cells attached themselves too closely to the omega’s, and blood replenishing just increased the contagious cells as well.

During all these months the venom just had more time to interlace itself with the boy’s blood, making it more difficult for the Potions Master to get rid of it now.

Snape slaved away in his lab night after night trying to find the solution to Potter’s problem. Minerva had to start helping him with Hogwarts’ paperwork because he didn’t have the extra hours in a day, but she didn’t complain.

The Potions Master also had an inkling that she must have known about Harry being his mate. He was sure Dumbledore told her, since she was one of the few people the old man trusted.

Severus was sure he looked like a ghost on par with Potter since the omega wasn’t fulfilling his body's urges he was wasting away and so was Snape due to the lack of progress and sleep. He barely got 4 hours of rest a night; nothing new for a spy but since he wasn’t one for over half a year now the tiredness was taking its toll on his system.

Spring came and with it the warmth and the sunshine which the headmaster failed to notice as he was stuck down in the dungeons most of the time. He ignored everything and everyone and focused entirely on his mission.

“Severus you need to rest.” – Minerva admonished him for the hundredth time.

“I’ll rest when I’m dead” – Severus replied everytime.

*

“What number potion is that? I’ve lost count of how many I’ve taken” – Potter surveyed the vial before gulping it down.

“56th” – Snape replied tersely, hoping that this one would work. He figured that if it did, the omega would remember that week they spent together and his scent would be free to   
permeate the air.

Unfortunately this one was a failure as well. The Potions Master sat heavily on the boy’s bed, staring at the opposite wall and trying to come up with new formula combinations for the cure. It’s been weeks and he hasn’t come any closer.

“You look like death” – Potter commented from the other side of the room where he lounged in the chair.

“Have you seen yourself recently?” – Snape threw back at him because if the Slytherin looked terrible the Saviour wasn’t any better.

“I don’t have any appetite” – The Gryffindor shrugged. “I’m just picking at bits and pieces. Madam Pomfrey is not too happy about that. Have you eaten anything?”

Snape tried to recall the last meal he had.

“I take that as a no.” – The omega picked at his fingernails before voicing his next question: “Why are you working yourself into the ground for me? You don’t owe me anything.”

“It’s my fault” – Snape prepared himself for the moment of truth.

“No it’s not. How were you supposed to know that Nagini’s poison would get into my bloodstream?”

“You are right, I did not know that. But I knew my blood would”

There was a long pause as Potter just stared at him: “What?”

There was nothing left to lose.

“You are an omega. I blocked your heat cycles when you presented at 13 with a potion that I created. They were supposed to return when you reached maturity and would come in contact with my blood.” – Severus felt like he was speaking in a vacuum, not knowing what kind of reaction to expect from the Gryffindor.

The Saviour looked dumbfounded: “That’s impossible. I would have remembered that.”

“I locked your memories away” – The Slytherin didn’t move his eyes from the boy’s face and he could see anger seeping into his features as the omega rose from the chair: “Why   
did you do that and why haven’t you told me about this, months ago?”

Snape had to give Potter credit for not shouting but the questions were bitten out fiercely.

“As I said; you were 13 and too young to be tied down by your mate. I did not know if the Dark Lord was going to resurface and Dumbledore was sure that he would so I felt that it   
was in your best interest not to be burdened with your omega heritage and not suffer every month from the heat.” – The Potions Master omitted the fact that it was in his own best   
interest as well. Semantics.

Potter processed all that and then voiced the only thing that Snape was afraid of hearing: “I have a mate?”

It was asked tensely, fear gracing the boy’s face that Severus nearly forgot how to breathe. He still remembered the Gryffindor’s angry reaction after his heat ended and before Snape gave him the potion.

“Yes” – He answered quietly

“Who is it? And can’t he help with all of this?” – The Saviour’s posture was stiff.

It was a good thing that Potter assumed his mate was male, he must have read up on the male omegas after finding himself in this predicament and acting like one without the   
normal signs.

And here came the moment of reckoning because of course Harry would never assume it was the headmaster.

“What do you think I have been doing all this time?”

Snape felt like he was looking at a slow motion scene. Potter frowned first and then as the Slytherin’s words embedded in his head, his eyes widened and his mouth fell open.   
Thankfully Snape couldn’t see any disgust on the boy’s face. It was just pure shock.

“All this time...’ – The omega stammered, falling back on his seat and dropping his head into his hands: “Unbelievable... I thought I was going insane.’

He lifted his head and looked at the Potions Master sadly: “Why did you not tell me? You had plenty of opportunities. I visited you every week and you didn’t say anything.”

“I assumed you were happy. I did not want to burden you. Obviously I was not aware of your situation. I presumed the potion didn’t stop working and you were fine.”

“I thought you were in love with my mum; that you were straight. Hell I thought I was straight.” – The Gryffindor dropped his head again: “Fuck. Ginny. I never wanted to hurt her, she was so happy when we got back together and then we came back to Hogwarts and this shit started happening. I didn’t know what to do. I couldn’t control my body or my   
mind. All I could think of was you and frankly that I was too young for you.”

“Technically you are too young for me” – Severus managed to answer after that declaration.

Did that mean the boy was interested in him? Was that the reason for the accusing look when the DADA professor appeared in his lab? Did he think that Snape was involved with him?

Of course Potter would make himself the sacrificial lamb and stay with the Weasley girl to make her happy, while making himself miserable and wouldn’t ask anyone for help. Also   
considering the omega grew up with the Dursleys - who probably were homophobic assholes - he would definitely not accept himself as being gay.

The Saviour narrowed his eyes: “Seriously? That’s all you can say? I’ve been hung up on you since God knows how long and since this bloody poison started working through my system I was afraid to be near you because I thought you would find me disgusting for wanting you.”

Harry wanted him.

The Potions Master severely miscalculated. It wasn’t the poison keeping the boy away from him it was the omega himself, because he was too ashamed of his actions and of his cravings.

“Foolish boy. How can I be disgusted by your feelings, when I dream of you being mine all the time?” – Severus whispered.

They sat in silence, watching each other across the room and realizing that they’ve both been wrong and missed out on so much instead of just talking about it in the first place.

“You saw me with Draco” – Potter’s voice shook; his shoulders growing tense.

The memory flashed before Snape’s eyes and he gritted his teeth: “I wanted to kill him for laying his hands on you.”

“There were others. I don’t even know how many. It was always a blur. I didn’t know what I was doing most of the time.”

Severus wanted to look away; he couldn’t bear to see the misery on the boy’s face but Harry was telling him this for a reason.

“All I could think about was that it was wrong and sick but I couldn’t stop, the only thing I could control was the place where it happened. For some reason I always picked that   
potions store room. I think now I know why. I wanted to be closer to you at least in some way.”

Snape didn’t know what to say. How did he not see Potter’s desire? How was he so blind?

“I apologize for not noticing.”

“Why would you? I’ve done my best to avoid you and it wasn’t that bad at the very start when I visited you in St. Mungo’s. It got worse when you came back to school.’ – The   
Saviour smiled ruefully.

The reason for that was probably because Hogwarts contained many alphas while the hospital did not and the omega’s cravings were subdued while he visited Severus.

“Did any of the potions contain your blood?” – The Gryffindor asked abruptly.

Shape frowned: “No. Why would they?”

The boy rolled his eyes at him which didn’t make him feel angry just stupid. That was something new. He couldn’t decide which was worse.

“Well you healed from Nagini’s bite, your body managed to eradicate the venom somehow, so maybe if I drink your blood, it would help me too.” – Potter cringed as he finished: “I   
sound like a vampire.”

The Potions Master couldn’t believe that he didn’t come up with that theory himself. He was definitely growing old and senile.

“We can try” – He finally replied: “I’ll go prepare it.”

He was about to stand up when the boy raised his hand, stopping him from moving.

“Maybe it would be better from the source?” – The Gryffindor rose up, with agility only known to professional seekers, and walked towards the Slytherin. Snape just continued to look at him; his breath hitching a little when the boy landed gracefully to his knees. Did he want Severus to have a heart attack?

Potter took hold of his hand and brought it to his face. The headmaster was about to object when the next thing he knew the boy made a slashing motion with his other hand in the air and Snape’s index finger was split by a deep cut.

The Slytherin stared at the effortless display of magic, no wand, no words. It must have been Potter’s intention to stun him so that the older man didn’t have time to protest when the omega’s lips wrapped around his digit, sucking it down.

Dear Lord. Snape was going to combust any second, watching the boy swallow his blood. It should have not been so arousing, just as that thought crossed his mind, Harry opened   
his eyes, observing the Alpha and Snape’s cock went from half-mast to full hardness instantly.

He was glad the door to the room was shut and nobody could see what was unraveling inside.

Potter pulled off, licking his lips: “Don’t know how much I should drink. Don’t want to suck you dry”

A mischievous glint shone in the green orbs and Snape scowled. The omega was trying to kill him.

Suddenly Harry froze and keeled over, his body seizing.

“Potter” – The Potions Master exclaimed, sliding down the bed towards the Saviour and repositioning the boy onto his side, while his body was convulsing.

Snape whipped out his wand, running diagnostic spells on the omega but nothing was out of the ordinary. Then just as unexpectedly it had started, it stopped - the boy ceased jerking; his body relaxing onto the floor, his eyes shut and the headmaster examined him again. The Gryffindor’s vital signs were normal; it was like he fell asleep.

Severus decided that it wasn’t too comfortable on the floor so he levitated the omega onto the bed and moved the chair to sit beside him. Unconsciously the Potions Master carded his fingers through the boy’s hair, drawing out a moan from the unconscious body. It didn’t sound like pain and then the scent that was haunting the Slytherin’s dreams permeated the air.

Snape leaned down to Harry’s neck, breathing in that wonderful fragrance. His nose brushed against the boy’s shoulder and the omega gasped. Severus straightened; observing the Gryffindor’s face, looking for any signs of wakefulness.

“Professor” – The boy whispered and the Potions Master knew it was him Harry was seeing inside his mind. There was sweat appearing on the omega’s forehead and his scent was growing thicker. The Slytherin could also see the boy’s arousal in his jeans.

Three words spilled from the omega’s mouth: “Yes, punish me”

What the hell was he dreaming about?

Just as he thought that Snape felt his mind being pulled somewhere and he found himself standing in a dark room. His gaze fell on the bed and in the centre of it was Harry, on his front, his wrists tied to the headboard and his hips in the air. What the actual fuck?

“You’ve been a naughty boy.” – Snape heard his own voice on the other side of the room and the Potions Master turned, seeing himself observing the omega. The doppelganger was only wearing trousers, compared to Harry who was completely naked.

“I’m sorry it won’t happen again” – The boy whispered.

Suddenly the clone Snape was at the top of the bed, grabbing onto Harry’s hair and pulling his head back: “Did I say you could talk? I don’t want to hear your flimsy apologies or excuses.”

“I’m sorry” – The omega repeated on a whimper and Snape tutted.

“You still can’t listen to orders; we’ll have to fix that.” – A Gryffindor tie appeared in the Potions Master’s hand and he tied it around the boy’s mouth, muffling his moans.

Snape let go of Potter’s head and made his way to the bottom of the bed where Harry’s ass was presented for him to do with as he pleased. He traced his palm against the left cheek, causing Harry to lift his hips higher into the touch. His hand slipped lower then and the Slytherin’s finger fell onto the boy’s pucker which was soaked in slick.

“You let other alphas touch you here” – The fingertip stayed on the surface just circling the tight entrance.

Harry mumbled something and a slap radiated in the room. A red hand print appeared on the boy’s pale skin as the omega screamed into the gag.

“This belongs to me” – Severus squeezed the round cheeks and slapped the boy again.

Potter’s hole started producing even more slick and his cock was spurting pre-come everywhere as the imaginary Snape continued to spank him, not giving him respite between the hits. The last slap fell right on the omega’s pucker and Harry howled behind his gag coming all over the bed. His body collapsed and the room started disappearing as the real   
Potions Master was pulled back to the physical world.

“Kinky brat” – Snape breathed, his cock hard enough to pound nails.

The omega was still asleep and completely relaxed. The Slytherin could see the wet patch forming in the boy’s jeans.

Without further ado Snape reached under his robes and pulled his cock from his trousers, sighing in relief as the turgid flesh was exposed to the cool air. He stroked himself fast and hard, and it didn’t take long before he was coming all over his hand, his body slumping back into the chair.

He felt more than heard the boy and he lifted his head to see the Gryffindor sitting up in the bed, his eyes connected to Snape’s; a predatory look in them.

Suddenly the Slytherin’s chair scraped across the floor, moving back on its own, his hands were pulled to the hand rails and were bound with invisible rope.

Potter stood up and made his way to the shocked headmaster. Again Harry dropped to his knees spreading the man’s legs and Snape felt invisible restraints around his ankles, being tied to the legs of the chair.

“You can’t stop me from touching you anymore” – The Saviour spoke up.

Severus thought it was impossible to get hard so soon but his cock jerked at the possessiveness in the omega’s voice and then Harry swallowed him down to the root. Snape’s hips shot up into that tight heat as his head was thrown back.

Fuck.

Potter continued to suck him with fervour and the Potions Master looked down at the sight before him. The boy already had his own cock out, stripping it to the rhythm of his swallows.

The omega opened his eyes and their gazes connected, Snape jerked again, thrusting deeper into Harry’s throat, gagging him. The Slytherin needed to control his body; he didn’t want to scare the boy.

However, just then he felt his hands go free and as he was still staring into the omega’s eyes, Potter’s voice sounded in his head “Do it again”

Snape took hold of the boy’s head and proceeded to fuck his mouth. The Gryffindor’s moans vibrated through his shaft and he couldn’t believe he was about to come again. He pushed Harry down, holding him there as he felt the omega’s throat contract around him and he came deep inside.

When the haze cleared he quickly let go of the boy, terrified that the omega would be disgusted by his lack of control but he was proven wrong. Harry lapped up the remaining drops of Snape’s come and the headmaster could see that the boy also reached his completion.

With nothing stopping him, Severus leaned down, cupping the omega’s face and kissing him soundly, tasting himself on the boy’s tongue and growling possessively. Harry was eager to kiss back, making keening sounds as Snape dominated his mouth.

The Potions Master felt dizzy but it wasn’t from his orgasm. If they were about to embark on anymore sexual escapades – which Snape was sure of would take a week at least since Harry’s heat just started - they needed to eat and drink. The Slytherin didn’t want to die because of dehydration - that would be a very stupid way to go.

He tucked his own and the boy’s spent cock away. The omega was still pliant in his arms as he leaned against Severus’ leg.

“Cassandra” – The headmaster called and his elf popped in.

“Please bring us leftovers from dinner and plenty of water”

“Yes Sir”

Harry released a soft laugh as the elf disappeared and Snape looked down at him.

“I called her when you were dying. I didn’t know how or why but I must have remembered her name.”

Severus stroked the boy’s hair. So it was Harry who saved him in the end.

The Potions Master could feel it in his bones - everything would be fine from now on.

Nothing could keep them apart anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you want more? ;)


	8. Heat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! Guys... You are insatiable. *haha*  
> Here is a new chapter which is pretty much all smut. I couldn't help myself... ^^  
> I don't know when I will post the next one cause I haven't started it yet and I'm going back to work tomorrow so it will be probably until next week.  
> I am also thinking making the next chapter the last one, cause everything is ok now and it's always good to know when to stop. Unless, of course, my brain has other ideas and comes up with something crazy. ;)  
> Enjoy!  
> Thank you for all your lovely comments!!!

The house elf was back in a flash, bearing food and water with her that made Snape’s mouth salivate. He didn’t realize how starved he was. Now that his omega was safe he could start taking better care of both of them.

“Cassandra, tell Madame Pomfrey not to disturb Mr Potter and myself and let Professor McGonagall know that she would be taking over all my work duties for the next seven days.”

“As you wish, Sir” – She disapparated.

“A week, huh, is that going to be every month?” – Harry asked while helping himself to some water and eyeing the food on the floor.

“It might skip a month. All depends on the omega’s body; considering you’ve missed out on 5 years of normal cycles it will probably take place every 4 weeks”

“Awesome”

Severus wasn’t sure what reaction he expected from the boy but it definitely wasn’t joy.

He raised an eyebrow while the Gryffindor piled up vegetables and fruit onto a plate and when he was finished he offered it to the Potions Master.

The Saviour noticed the confused look on the headmaster’s face, guessing it was due to his comment and not because of the food, smiling devilishly: “I’ll have you all to myself for a week every month. And since I am of legal age now you can do anything you want to me. What’s not to like?”

The omega popped a grape into his mouth from his own made up plate, looking very chilled and confident with himself while Snape was starting to get aroused again just from his statement. The boy must have gotten all his memories back.

In what universe would Harry Potter desire him this much and trust in him completely? The ex-Death Eater’s karma must be turning around. He was sure he was the luckiest man in the world at this point in time.

“You are overestimating my stamina” – He grunted.

“We’ll see.” – The boy just shrugged and finished off his food, pointing to Snape’s one: “You have to eat; we have a lot of things to accomplish.”

“You have something particular in mind?’ – The Slytherin started on his plate, curious as to what Harry meant.

“Oh I have a list.’ – Potter waggled his eyebrows suggestively: “Over the years I came up with a lot of fantasies involving you.”

“Would you like to share with the class?” – Snape’s mouth went dry. 

“All in good time. You already saw one.” – Harry tapped his head and if Severus was a weaker man he would have blushed. But he was not, so he did not reveal any emotion on his   
face.

So the boy let him see that. How powerful was the omega?

It should have frightened him really but instead it excited him. He was an Alpha with an omega whose magic rivalled Dumbledore’s and the Dark Lord’s.

“I have to keep you interested so I can’t reveal all of my secrets.” – The Saviour continued.

“You don’t have to worry about keeping me interested. I’m not going anywhere.” – The Potions Master murmured and that response made Harry’s face shine.

“Good. Then again - I won’t let you go.”

Something darker passed through the boy’s eyes and Severus was sure that the Gryffindor could hold on to his promise. That also didn’t scare the Slytherin at all. Harry Potter being possessive of him was also something that he apparently enjoyed.

“I wouldn’t have it any other way” – Snape accepted.

It was the right thing to say because suddenly his arms were full of an eager, horny omega. His plate fell to the floor but they ignored the clatter as they became too wrapped up in   
each other.

Harry kissed his mouth, his chin and trailed his lips against the scars on Snape’s neck: “I always wanted to lick those” – He breathed against the marred skin.

“What’s stopping you?” – Severus was happy that his voice still sounded neutral because the rest of him was wired with electricity. He felt the omega’s tongue on him and closed   
his eyes in bliss.

The boy would be the death of him.

“I want you inside me” – Harry mouthed against the Potions Master’s neck and Severus thought he was going to come right there and then.

“To accomplish that we have to be wearing less clothes” – He replied coarsely.

In a blink of an eye both of them were naked. Snape would have marvelled at the Gryffindor’s show of power but the sudden skin contact made all his thoughts evaporate into thin   
air.

“Better?” – Harry mused, biting his mate’s ear.

Severus tightened his hands against the boy’s hips drawing him closer: “Cheeky brat.”

He could feel the omega’s slick against his thighs and he couldn’t wait to feel the boy’s tight channel enveloping his cock.

“Wanted this for so long...’ – Harry whispered, as he reached down and maneuvered himself, so that he was just above the Slytherin’s hard length.

“Harry” – Snape moaned as the omega slowly descended on him and they both groaned in unison the moment they were joined completely.

“Yes... So much better than I imagined.” – The boy rocked his hips back and forth gaining speed and all the Potions Master could do was hold on for the ride of his life.

“The first time you spoke to me, I knew I wanted to be yours.”

Harry was eleven back then. Fuck. The boy’s obsession with him must have started way back then. It could have been the omega’s instinct telling him that Severus was his mate.

“Alpha” – Harry groaned, bouncing on the older man’s lap.

Snape could feel his knot forming and catching on the boy’s rim making the omega moan louder from the extra stretch. Severus let go of one of the boy’s hips and reached down   
to stroke his shaft.

“Come for me” – He growled into the Gryffindor’s ear and Harry erupted, screaming in ecstasy.

The boy’s hole tightened around Snape and he fell over the edge as well as his knot lodged inside and he emptied himself in his omega.

“Severus” – Harry’s hands squeezed his shoulders and the man looked up at him. There was pure happiness on the Gryffindor’s face as he whispered: “I can’t believe you are finally   
mine.”

Snape was struggling to come to grips with reality ad well.

“Say it” – The omega breathed 

“I’m yours” – Severus replied softly which split Harry’s face into a wide grin.

Just then the Slytherin felt something burn on his upper back and he winced.

“I’m sorry, I couldn’t help myself.” – The Saviour apologized and the man frowned.

“Look behind you.”

Severus did just that; turning his head and finding a mirror appear behind his back; his eyes fell on his shoulder and there was a Phoenix in flight tattooed on his skin.

The omega marked him. Fuck.

Again that should have terrified the Potions Master. But he couldn’t feel any fear; just peace, because the boy’s face was so pure; there was not an evil bone in that body.

“It’s beautiful” – Severus finally managed to say, looking back at his mate and Harry’s cheeks coloured from the praise.

“How long does it take for your knot to go down?” – The boy wriggled on his lap and Snape bit his lip from the extra stimulation.

“I don’t know. This is the first time I knotted.” – He replied honestly and Harry’s eyes widened: “How is that possible?”

“I’ve never been with an omega. They held no interest for me and the knot only appears during the omega’s heat.”

“So I’m your first?” – The Gryffindor asked in awe and Snape felt the boy’s hardness against his stomach.

He glanced down with a smirk: “Someone’s eager.”

“For you. Always” – The omega rocked forward and both of them sighed in pleasure.

Severus wasn’t sure his heart was working, while Harry’s was beating double-time. All this desire and want for him. He couldn’t believe he had this stunning boy all to himself.

The Slytherin reached down, taking hold of the omega’s length and stroking it slowly, as they started moving again. It felt like Harry became even wetter as Severus could feel his cock turning rock hard again; his knot buried deep inside the boy. They were gaining speed with Snape’s hardness not even pulling out of the omega’s hot channel. His knot just kept pressing onto the boy’s prostate, drawing Harry closer to the edge.

The Slytherin jerked the boy off and then when he could feel the tell-tale signs of the omega’s orgasm he whispered into his ear: “Mine”

Harry threw his head back as he came undone; squeezing around Snape’s length and drawing a growl from the Alpha.

It was going to be a long week.

*

It really wasn't; seven days flew by quickly and were filled with pleasure and happiness. They were entwined together nearly all of the time, afraid to let go, for the fear that the other would suddenly disappear.

“I thought you hated me” – Severus muttered against Harry’s neck as he spooned the omega, his knot buried deep inside the boy on the last day.

“I thought so too, except I was always drawn to you and I had no idea why.” – The Gryffindor traced his fingers along Snape’s arm.

“Before I gave you the potion to stop your cycles; you were angry at me. I thought you regretted everything that I did to you.” – Snape held his breath.

Harry laughed, twisting his head back and meeting the Potions Master’s eyes: “I was angry that you left me, when you promised you wouldn’t do that again without a warning.”

Severus closed his eyes in relief and leaned his forehead against the omega’s. He was so stupid.

The Gryffindor leaned up to kiss him, and he returned it happily. It wasn’t desperate, but relaxed as their tongues glided against each other. Snape felt his knot deflate and he   
slipped out of Harry, causing the boy to shudder.

The omega became too sensitive over the past week, feeling every little thing ten times stronger. That didn’t deter the boy in the least as he climbed over the Slytherin, straddling him and kissing more hungrily now.

“Do you ever get tired?” – Severus gasped as Harry bit his lip.

“I haven’t heard you complain.” – The Gryffindor grinned cunningly, rocking against his mate.

The Alpha rolled his eyes, grabbing onto the boy’s hips and stilling him: “I don’t want to hurt you”

“You won’t. I will let you know if there is something I can’t do.” – Harry trailed his fingertips along Snape’s scars.

The omega was very fascinated with them and touched the damaged skin as often as he could. Frankly it turned Severus on, that the boy wasn’t avoiding the ugly flesh. The   
Saviour must have coped onto that; as it was the quickest way to get the Potions Master hard. Now was no exception.

Suddenly Snape found his wrists tied to the headboard and sighed in defeat. The omega flung his magic around like it was no big deal. They would need to discuss that after the heat was finished, which should be any time today.

The headmaster also believed the boy’s statement about informing him if he was hurt or too tired, if he still could perform wandless and wordless magic like that, Snape was sure he would be the first to feel the magic’s rebuttal. Hopefully it wouldn’t end in any broken bones.

“I like seeing you at my mercy”

Severus did not doubt that for a second. Harry seemed to have a bit of a dominant nature as well as being a submissive. As the boy mentioned before the Slytherin didn’t complain. He enjoyed everything the Gryffindor threw at him as long as the omega continued to be with him.

“I figured that” – Snape tested the bonds, even though he knew he would only be released from them when Harry was good and ready to let him go; which by the look in the   
Saviour’s eyes could mean never.

It was ironic how their positions reversed after all these years and the Professor was the one who was now bound.

And then Harry proceeded to ride Severus within an inch of his life, causing the Slytherin to actually black out in the end and wake up to the omega nuzzling his chest like a cat, as they were joined once again. Thankfully Snape’s hands were free and he wrapped them around the boy.

“I think it’s going away.” – The Gryffindor murmured against Severus’ skin.

The Potions Master could feel it too. Harry’s scent wasn’t as potent.

He held onto the omega tightly, reassuring the boy that the Alpha would still be here for him even after the heat.

Too soon they separated and began to get dressed in the fresh clothes that Cassandra left for them last night while they were asleep, as per the headmaster’s orders.

Severus looked up at Harry as he sat on the bed, fully dressed in his robes: “I wanted to ask you about your magic.”

“What about it?” – The Gryffindor pulled a shirt over his head, making his hair stand up in disarray as he met the Potions Master’s eyes.

Snape lifted an eyebrow: “It’s very powerful. I hope you are not using it carelessly. I don’t want unwanted attention directed at you.”

The Saviour smiled: “Don’t worry, Hermione already read me the lecture. Just her and Ron know about it, and now you. But I wasn’t planning to hide it from you anyway.”

The last part warmed Severus to the core: “Promise me that you would be careful”

The omega leaned down and brushed his lips against the Slytherin’s: “I promise”

Damn it, why did they have to leave the room? Snape dreaded going back to reality; he could imagine how much work was waiting for him outside.

Speaking of which: “Harry. You do realize that we can’t be together outside this room.”

The boy’s eyes widened and Severus hurried on with his explanation: “You are still a student and the board of directors would only approve me being with you during your heat   
while you are still in school”

“I didn’t think of that.” – The Gryffindor dropped his eyes to the ground, frowning.

The Potions Master stood up and lifted the omega’s chin, meeting his eyes: “It’s April now, so it’s just under 3 months until the school is finished and then we’ll figure it out from there.”

The boy’s eyes softened as he leaned into his mate: “You are right. It’s not that long to wait. I waited all these months anyway, what’s a little bit more.”

They kissed one final time before leaving their humble abode and going out to face the real world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I totally stole the line about heart beating double-time from James' Arthur new song. I just really like it ^^


	9. Jealous

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all your comment. I loved all of them. :)  
> I was planning to write something substantial and then the characters just decided to do their own thing I swear...  
> You'd be happy to know next chapter is definitely not last =D  
> Hope you like it ^^

Snape returned to his office to find Minerva there; sipping tea and talking to Dumbledore’s portrait.

“Severus, my boy, how are you?” – The previous headmaster inquired.

“Fine”

“I must say, you do look well rested” – Minerva smiled behind her tea cup and the Slytherin narrowed his eyes; looking between the two of them.

“Can I have my office back now?”

“Of Course! I was done here anyway. Thankfully the holidays provided me with some extra time on my hands.” – Professor McGonagall stood up, clearing the table with magic.

Holidays?

The Potions Master frowned before realizing that it was in fact the Easter Break. Even though he knew it was April, he forgot about the holidays; with creating a cure and then with Harry’s heat.

That must mean the school didn’t know about Snape disappearing for a week, and even if the ones who were left in the castle noticed his absence they wouldn’t care because it was the end of the term and even the headmaster could have some time to himself.

“How’s Harry?” – Minerva asked before she was about to leave, her eyes kind behind her glasses.

“Good.” – Severus didn’t need to tell her more than that. She was a smart woman and could figure out why the Slytherin was with the boy for the past week.

“Wonderful. About time” – With that cryptic comment she left.

Snape glanced at Dumbledore but the old man was already snoring away. No surprise there.

The Potions Master sat behind his desk; starting to re-organize the paperwork, with Harry’s condition he didn’t have time to review any lessons plans or read his mail; if it was   
very important he was sure he would have received a howler or someone would have sought him out in person. Minerva would have also let him know if there was anything of utmost importance before she left. But now that he didn’t have to worry about Harry he could concentrate on his job.

The student body was aware of Potter being stuck in the infirmary but weren’t aware for what reasons and Severus wanted it to remain that way. He was sure the omega would tell his friends the truth but the rest of Hogwarts did not need to know. Since there were still a couple of days left, the boy’s heat scent would also have time to disappear and even though he would smell different to the Alphas they wouldn’t be able to guess straight away that the Saviour of the wizarding world was in fact an omega. If they did, well God help them if they decided to touch what was his.

Now the Slytherin needed to get back to his job and speak to the Professors about their classes and if there was anything they were struggling with, considering it was nearly the end of the school year, he also wanted to know if they would remain for another year and whether they required any changes to the curriculum or just in general.

*

That’s how the headmaster found himself sitting across the DADA professor two weeks later, discussing the next year’s plans.

“You are satisfied with your position, am I correct?” – Severus looked at the young man atop his glasses and the teacher nodded.

The Slytherin observed him, feeling that something was wrong. For the past 15 minutes the man subtly tried to move his chair further back from the desk and his posture looked   
very tense.

“What is wrong with you, Mr. Greenburg?”

The teacher’s eyes widened: “I’m sorry?”

Snape raised an eyebrow, daring the man to contradict him.

Darren shook his head: “It’s just your mate’s claim is too strong.”

Both of Severus’ eyebrows rose up: “Excuse me?”

What the fuck?

The DADA professor smiled ruefully: “It’s a very subtle scent but it’s a remarkably strong one, a warning to other omegas to “Back Off”. Whoever it is, they must have incredible   
magical abilities.”

Of course Harry claimed him, without the Slytherin even being aware of it. He probably ingrained his scent into the Phoenix tattoo. The Potions Master wouldn’t put it past him.

“He does.” – Snape agreed to the teacher’s last statement.

Greenburg flushed: “He is a lucky man”

The headmaster ignored the envy in the professor’s voice and asked him instead: “Can you tell who the scent belongs to?”

Darren shook his head: “It’s masked; usually it’s impossible to hide the identity of the omega that set the claim. It’s actually a bit frightening that it’s concealed. Hence I think,   
whoever it is, he possesses extraordinary power.”

Severus’ black eyes bore into the brown ones; how he wished he could use Legilimency without permission: “Is that going to be a problem?”

His voice was cold and served as a warning to the young man, who immediately straightened in his seat.

“Of course not, Headmaster.”

Snape did not want the DADA professor to go on some witch hunt to discover Harry’s abnormal magical strength and cause problems for his mate.

“Good. I think we are finished here, Mr. Greenburg” – The Potions Master closed the folder with his notes and Darren stood up, hesitating slightly.

“Is there anything else?” – The Slytherin inquired stiffly.

“I didn’t mean any offence to you or your mate. I just want you to know that. I apologize for any discomfort I caused.” – The DADA professor answered quickly.

Was the young man scared?

“No need to apologize. Everything is fine.” – Severus assured him and Darren’s posture relaxed marginally.

“Thank you.” – He left hurriedly.

Jesus, Snape didn’t even know the DADA professor was an omega. He must have been on some heavy suppressants. The Potions Master wondered if Harry should go on some too;   
then again Potter could definitely take care of himself if some Alpha decided to mess with him. It just didn’t give Severus any pleasure to know that someone else could smell that alluring aroma. Though, considering the omega’s power, his magic could probably block his scent when he wasn’t in heat. He couldn’t really smell the boy, when he was around   
him now.

The headmaster walked to the window thinking about the tattoo on his shoulder. The omega marked him but the Slytherin had no claim on Harry.

Out in the courtyard he could see the boys playing soccer. It looked like a lot of muggle sports have started to make appearances on the grounds.

Looking closer Snape saw his omega running with the ball to the goals. The Potions Master watched him as the boy scored a goal and the whole team hoorayed. He smiled softly, glad to see Harry happy.

The Gryffindor managed to pull himself together after his heat and was doing very well in classes as well as with his peers.

The two of them didn’t interact for the fear of giving themselves away, because every time their eyes connected across the Great Hall or they passed each other in the corridors there was charged energy between them and Snape knew that if he started talking to the boy he would jump the omega in front of everybody, not giving a shit about consequences.

The Weasley girl still hung around him but it was evident to the Potions Master that they were just friends. He wondered if the Gryffindor told her about his heritage too. In another two weeks he would find out, when Harry’s heat would strike again and they’d be together once more.

Nobody yet figured out that Snape was Potter’s Alpha or that the Saviour was an omega. It must be the boy’s magic after all, concealing his scent from other Alphas.

Severus was yanked out of his thoughts as he saw no one other that Draco Malfoy jump on Harry. The headmaster saw red but then noticed that his mate was laughing as Malfoy clapped him on the back. Were the boys on the same team?

The Potions Master looked at the time and decided that he could go for a walk on the grounds.

His feet led him outside and soon enough he found himself walking towards the game, which seemed to have finished now as the boys were dispersing. Frankly Potter and Malfoy were walking right towards him, the latter’s arm around the Gryffindor’s shoulders and Snape wanted to rip that limb off. Harry noticed him first, his smile freezing in place and his eyes widening in shock, sensing the Alpha’s anger and understanding his own precarious position.

“Good game gentlemen. Who won?” – Severus stopped in front of them, glaring at the blonde who didn’t seem to get that the Potions Master wasn’t in a good mood.

“We did!” – Malfoy grinned, pulling Potter to his side; who clearly looked uncomfortable now.

“Slytherins and Gryffindors working together. Never thought I’d see the day.” – Snape’s eyes focused on the omega, boring into him.

The boy gulped before subtly removing himself from Draco and smiling apologetically: “Times are changing”

“Yes they certainly are.” – The headmaster drawled.

Draco didn’t seem to notice any tension between the other two as he carried on: “I’ll see you tonight, Potter.”

He waved at the omega and nodded to the headmaster before strolling off.

Snape was frozen in place as he stared after Draco, before slowly turning to Harry who looked somewhere between panic and hyperventilation as he started talking quickly: “It’s   
not what you think. I swear. Neville and Ron will be there too. We just meet up to discuss our plans for the future.”

“Follow me” – The Slytherin ordered, whirling around and walking back to the castle. The omega muttered something under his breath, which the Potions Master didn’t catch.

They made their way back inside and Snape was bursting out of his skin. He led them towards his office, biting out the password and as the gargoyle stepped away he grabbed the   
Gryffindor by his elbow pushing him inside, onto the moving staircase. The gargoyle shut behind them and the Slytherin muttered a spell that stopped the steps from rotating,   
leaving the two of them standing close to the exit.

“Severus, I-” – Harry didn’t manage to finish his sentence as the Slytherin’s mouth collided with his and he kissed the boy fiercely.

The Saviour didn’t object as his hands grasped Snape’s hair, pulling him closer and kissing back just as fervently.

The Potions Master’s hands fell to the boy’s tracksuit bottoms, pulling the waistband down roughly and freeing the omega’s already hard cock. Harry moaned into his mouth, his own fingers making quick work of Snape’s trousers.

Severus withdrew from the kiss, looking down at the aroused omega as he pushed his tracksuit to the ground. He grabbed the boy’s hands pulling them off of him and then in quick series of motions turned Potter around so that he was facing the wall, his arms behind his back, held tightly together by one of Snape’s own. The Gryffindor didn’t object   
and just stuck his delectable ass out to the Alpha: “Please.”

With his other hand Severus trailed his fingers between the boy’s cheeks, finding his hole in no time, to find that it was already leaking. The Potions Master dropped his head on the boy’s shoulder, groaning. Here he thought that the omega would need preparation outside of his heat. He was glad he was wrong. Still he inserted one finger making Harry moan loudly.

“You know that if someone walks by they would hear you” – Severus crooned into the boy’s ear.

That seemed to spur the omega on as his hole squeezed around Snape’s digit and he rocked back on it, taking it deeper. So Potter was an exhibitionist as well. How many kinks did the Saviour have?

“Fuck me, I’m ready.” – Harry moaned helplessly.

Severus didn’t need to be told twice; he freed his erection and positioned it against the omega’s entrance, teasing him: “All the professors know the password; any one of them   
could decide to visit me now. What would they think if they see you like this; begging for my cock?”

On the last word Snape thrust inside the omega, loving how tight his boy was.

“Oh God…” – Harry whimpered as Severus proceeded to fuck him.

Snape grabbed the boy’s hair, pulling his head back as he roughly thrust inside the hot channel.

“Who do you belong to?” – He growled into the omega’s ear

“You. Only you.” – The Gryffindor answered without a pause.

Yes. The boy was his. 

Potter moaned as Snape pounded into him, his own cock neglected as the Slytherin just used his body for his own pleasure. Severus started to lose his rhythm as he neared his orgasm. He felt his balls tighten and then he was exploding inside Harry. Thankfully he wouldn’t knot as the boy wasn’t in heat.

He pulled out, watching the puffy red hole expand around his girth and then constrict as it was left empty. Snape traced his finger around the pucker, and Harry jerked. The Potions Master was aware that the omega didn’t come as the boy trembled against the wall, not asking to get off but waiting for Severus to decide what he wanted to do next. The Slytherin was sure that if he left Potter like that he wouldn’t complain. But Snape was not a cruel man when it came to his mate.

He dropped down to his knees, letting go of Harry’s hands, spreading his cheeks wide instead as he proceeded to lick the boy’s hole. The omega keened and then let out a shout as Severus worked his tongue inside, tasting Harry’s slick and his own release. He fucked the boy with his tongue until the Saviour was a shuddering mess, his hands grasping at the wall as he moved his ass back towards the man’s face.

Snape added a finger alongside his tongue, searching for that spot and then when he found it, he just continued to press against it until Harry froze, his hole squeezing tightly and he erupted all over the wall, sliding down to the floor. The Slytherin gathered him into his arms, cocooning the boy inside his robes and rocking him gently.

“Are you still mad at me?” – Harry mumbled into his chest and Severus closed his eyes.

He knew he overreacted like a lovesick fool. Love. Fuck. But of course he was in love with the boy.

“No, I never was. I just couldn’t control my jealousy very well.” – Snape admitted and green eyes peeked out above the round glasses.

“You were jealous?”

Snape raised an eyebrow: “Malfoy was touching you.”

Harry smiled affectionately: “There is nothing between us.”

“Does he know that?”

“Yes.” – The Gryffindor rose up, cupping the Potions Master’s face: “Because I told him that I have someone who I am very happy with.”

“And he just took that at face value?” – The Potions Master wasn’t convinced.

“No. So I showed him this” – The boy lifted his shirt, revealing a matching Phoenix tattoo on his chest, right where his heart was.

“That wasn’t there before” – Severus stared at the mark in awe and touched it with his fingertips, only to be overwhelmed with intoxicating magic.

Harry shivered at the touch, drawing closer to the Slytherin: “It appeared after we left the room. It has your magic infused in it. Malfoy touched it and was burned. Afterwards he   
didn’t doubt that I was with someone.”

So Snape seemed to have a claim on the boy as well. Good.

He traced his fingers around the wings, feeling the power and the heady desire within.

“Alpha” – The boy whispered in a daze.

Severus looked up at the omega’s face which was blissed out. So touching the tattoo turned the Gryffindor on and the proof was against his crotch as the boy started to rock   
against him.

Snape definitely knew that this time his refractory period would be long; it only seemed to be incredibly fast during the heat.

He pushed the omega back, drawing a disappointed sigh from his mate but it didn’t last long as the Potions Master leaned down and swallowed the boy’s dripping cock. The   
Saviour jerked up into Snape’s mouth, releasing beautiful sounds as Severus worked his shaft.

Snape reached out and laid his hand over the whole tattoo and the boy’s mouth fell open on a silent scream as his orgasm took over and he filled the Slytherin’s mouth with come.

Fuck that was hot.

Harry looked completely wanton lying on the stairs. Severus took out his wand, cleaning them up and making them look more presentable.

He hoped nobody would decide to walk in now.

The omega sat up; smiling softly and reached out to card his fingers through the Potions Master’s hair: “I wish I could stay with you and that everyone knew about us.”

Snape’s heart contracted, feeling exactly the same way: “It’s not too long now until the end of the school year. Your heat should begin in 2 weeks as well.”

“I suppose…”

The headmaster helped him stand up and couldn’t help but lean down and capture those sinful lips once again.

“If you keep doing that I’ll never leave’ – The Gryffindor murmured after they separated.

“Go on. I’ll see you at supper” – Severus withdrew a safe distance away and tapped the gargoyle so it swung open to let Harry out.

The omega threw him a wistful smile over his shoulder as he walked back the way they came.

The Slytherin trudged back up to his office wishing it was 3 months ahead already. The time was going too slow for his liking.


	10. Feelings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do not judge me.  
> This chapter is pretty much the exploration of Harry's BDSM kinks -once again, all consensual and wanted!  
> I feel like I've just been writing porn for the past couple of chapters. Could there be such a thing as too much porn? Don't answer that.  
> Anyway, another smutty chapter and I will get back to the plot in the next one (hopefully) next week. That is if I still will have your attention, cause this chapter is definitely explicit with a capital E. ;)  
> Thank you for your comments and kudos, they were lovely and make me want to write more. ^^

The Great Hall was bursting with noise as usual. Some students were running late, others left early to study for their upcoming exams.

Snape speared his fish savagely wishing that he was having dinner with Harry. Just the two of them; in a little cottage that they - didn’t have but - could hopefully acquire in the coming years. The Slytherin knew that the omega was the one. There would never be anybody else and he wouldn’t have it any other way.

He felt someone lean in to his side and looked sideways to see the DADA professor.

“I just wanted to apologize again for my behaviour in your office today” – The teacher spoke softly.

Before the headmaster could reply; the glass that the young man was drinking from cracked in two and the beverage spilled onto the table cloth.

“Oh God. I wasn’t even holding it that tightly.”

“It seems that our glassware is very fragile” – The Potions Master commented but he had an inkling it was caused by external forces.

Severus glanced at the Great Hall; his eyes locking onto Harry’s livid ones, immediately.

Was the boy jealous again?

Just then from the corner of his eye he saw Longbottom sniff the air in confusion and look around, before elbowing Ron Weasley and asking him something. The red haired boy proceeded to smell the surroundings as well before his eyes widened and he looked at his best friend in alarm.

Granger copped on quickly and whispered something in the omega’s ear. He jerked, focusing back on his friends and then rising out of his seat abruptly, hurriedly exiting the hall. 

While he was passing by the other tables, the students there got a whiff of his scent and some stood up and followed him out.

Granger and Weasley noticed it and dropped their cutlery, getting up and running after the group. Snape didn’t sit still for another second as he rose to his full height, excusing himself from the table and making his way to the double doors.

Harry’s aroma permeated the air as he left the Great Hall and he followed his nose, gaining speed, turning a second corner and finding a stand-off. His eyes fixated on Potter who huddled in the corner trying to make himself smaller. Weasley and Granger stood in front of him, their wands raised as they blocked the omega from the four alphas that   
surrounded the golden trio.

“Come now, we just want to have a little taste. It’s been too long Potter. And what a surprise you are an omega after all. You smell amazing.” – The alphas moved in together, their stances ready to fight.

“That’s enough” – The Potions Master raised his voice menacingly and all the teenagers snapped their attention to him.

“I suggest you leave now if you value your lives” – He threatened.

Harry lifted his head, staring at the headmaster who motioned the omega over with a wave of his hand. The Gryffindor rose to his feet and walked around his protectors going straight to Severus.

Snape stepped around him, shielding his mate from the other predators: “50 points from Slytherin and Ravenclaw for your atrocious behaviour”

The punishment seemed to have snapped the alphas back to reality and they stepped back, understanding when they were in no position to win.

“Now go.” – Severus snapped and the boys scurried away.

He whirled towards his omega, who was in a daze and smelled like summer and ice cream. The heat started early.

“We have to get you to the infirmary.”

Harry shook his head vehemently: “Your quarter’s”

“That is against protocol” – The Slytherin answered tersely.

“But you are my Alpha” – The omega stepped closer, burying his hands in Snape’s robes, looking at him hopefully.

A gasp sounded across the corridor and Severus looked up, seeing the DADA professor. Harry instantly let go of him and took a step towards the young teacher. Snape felt the boy’s magic crackle in the air as he stared the teacher down.

“He is mine.” – The Gryffindor growled.

Darren recoiled, his eyes wide and his voice shook as he answered: “I know.”

“Harry.” – Severus made an emphasis on the boy’s name and the omega turned to him, resentment still in his eyes.

“We have to go before the rest of the students finish with their food.” 

He reached out, taking hold of his mate’s hand, gently pulling him towards himself and the boy followed, unable to refuse.

Snape started walking then, taking Harry with him as he gave a quick nod to the Gryffindors who protected his omega.

They managed to quickly make their way to the gargoyle. The Potions Master decided to screw the rules and bring the boy to his quarters after all. They’d be safer there anyway   
and the board of directors could fire him for all he cared. Harry was his mate.

Snape led the Gryffindor to his personal quarters that were just past the office, and the second he closed the door behind the, the omega was all over him, kissing his neck and unbuttoning his robes - which proved too irritating for the boy, because the next sound Severus heard was the tearing of fabric and a clatter on the ground. Oh well he had another pair.

“I need you” – Harry sighed, touching the Alpha’s skin and rocking against his leg.

“I know” – Snape replied hoarsely, trying to get a grip on the wriggling omega.

He succeeded in the end; grasping the boy’s hips and manoeuvring them towards the bed. The Gryffindor fell down on top of the covers and Severus followed after, landing on to top of the lithe body.

“Knot me Alpha” – The omega begged and how was Snape supposed to refuse such a plea.

He stripped the boy and then Harry’s glorious naked body was on display for him. Severus made quick work of his own clothes and then it was blissful skin on skin contact.

They both groaned in unison as their flushed bodies touched and the Slytherin didn’t lose any time in spreading the boy’s legs apart and lying in between them, guiding his heavy cock to the omega’s entrance which was covered in slick.

Harry wrapped his legs around his mate, pulling the man forward and Snape sunk inside the wet heat. He moaned as he breached the omega; his world narrowing down to the hot channel that gripped him tightly as he bottomed out.

He looked down at the boy’s face, watching his expressions. There was no pain etched onto Harry’s features so Severus pulled out to the tip and thrust back in again, drawing a gasp from the omega.

“You like that” – The Potions Master growled as he repeated the action again.

“Yes! More!” – The Gryffindor begged.

Snape obliged and started to fuck the boy in earnest, drawing out startled breaths and moans from his mate.

“Touch yourself.” – The alpha ordered as he felt his knot expand.

The boy diligently lowered his hand and began stroking his cock in time with Severus’ thrusts. Soon they were both teetering on the edge and then Snape reached his hand out to the omega’s tattoo and Harry did the same, grasping on to the Alpha’s shoulder.

The magic swirled around them, consuming their bodies as they screamed in ecstasy and came simultaneously.

Snape returned to the living world moments later, still lying on top of the Gryffindor, face down in the pillow beside the boy’s head. The omega was dead to the world, sleeping peacefully, arms spread out on the bed.

Severus lifted himself up, feeling his knot tug and Harry winced. He turned them onto the side and then pulled the boy over himself so as not to suffocate the Saviour with his own weight.

He observed the sleeping Gryffindor as he rested on the Potions Master’s chest. He was a very lucky man indeed.

The older man carded his fingers through Harry’s hair, stroking it gently as he turned his gaze to the ceiling.

The fact that the Saviour was an omega would spread through the school like wildfire. Alphas would be all over him after his heat finished. So that would mean that the whole school needed to be aware that the headmaster was the boy’s mate in order to leave said boy in peace.

He also needed to talk to Poppy about staying in his headquarters for the heat instead of going to the infirmary. It would be much easier on them both to stay here. Snape may actually get some work done. Then again knowing Harry he doubted that would happen.

Soon enough he felt his knot deflate and carefully slipped out of the omega, laying him down on his side. The headmaster needed to tell Minerva and Poppy about Harry’s and his whereabouts for the next week. He had to let them know in person and explain the reasons for keeping the boy here instead of the infirmary and hope that they understood.

This time when he left, he wrote Harry a note not wanting the Gryffindor to be upset again.

*

Snape made his way to Minerva’s quarters and thankfully found her there.

“Severus, how nice of you to visit” – She put her quill down and motioned for him to sit

“It’s not a social call” – The headmaster replied as he remained standing.

Her expression became questioning and the Slytherin continued: “Harry has gone into heat earlier than anticipated. He is in my quarters.”

He watched closely for any reaction but she just raised one eyebrow so he carried on: “I think it’s best for him to be there. Some alphas accosted him outside the Great Hall this   
evening and I’m sure the whole school will know by tomorrow that he is an omega. The headmaster’s quarters are safer than an infirmary.”

As the Potions Master finished his speech he prepared to hear a negative response but the transfiguration professor surprised him: “He is your mate. You know what’s best for him. I’ll tell the others not to bother you in your office then.”

“Thank You” – Snape said softly, feeling lighter because of his decision being accepted.

He still had to talk to Poppy though. Severus wasn’t sure how the medi-witch would take those news considering she always fussed around the omegas.

As he made his way to the infirmary the Slytherin’s mind was suddenly flooded with panic. He stopped midstride unsure of where the emotion came from and then just as it started it left, being replaced by relief. Severus shook his head and continued on his way.

The medi-witch wasn’t too happy about his decision after all, not from the point of Potter’s well-being but because nobody would be able to go into the headmaster’s office in case of an emergency due to the omega being there. The heat scent would have permeated everything by now.

So the Potions Master stressed the boy’s safety and that infirmary wasn’t as heavily warded. She finally conceded in the end but did say she would confront him in his quarters if something major happened outside; appearances be damned.

As Snape left he was already feeling the ache of being away from his mate. Just as he thought that a bolt of lust shot through his body that made him catch his breath.

What the hell was going on?

The Slytherin hurried back to his quarters to be with his omega and as he walked inside, his nostrils flared from the potent smell. Fuck, the boy smelled good.

Severus opened the door to the bedroom to find Harry sitting up in bed so engrossed in a book that he didn’t even seem to notice that the Alpha was present. The lust was still floating through his veins and he wondered if it was the omega’s.

He walked closer and snatched the book from the Gryffindor’s nimble fingers, raising it up in the air. The boy’s head shot up as he stared at the Potions Master in shock, his cheeks flushed.

“What are you reading that got you so hot and bothered?” – Snape inquired with a smirk glancing up at the open page in his hand.

His eyes zeroed in on the photo that was covering the whole page and he couldn’t look away.

The man on the picture was kneeling, arms behind his back bound with ropes, his eyes were covered by a blindfold and his mouth was shut with a ball gag, a dildo was lodged in his hole and a cock ring was secured on his hard length.

The Slytherin looked from the book back to Harry whose head was down, his fingers nervously playing with the sheet. Severus wasn’t feeling the omega’s lust anymore but shame.

The older man reached down and grasped the boy’s chin, lifting it up. The Gryffindor met his eyes obediently, looking very unsure.

“Don’t hide from me. Is this something you would be interested in?” – The Alpha spoke kindly.

Snape was aware of the boy’s kinky nature; he just wasn’t sure how far it went.

“I understand it can be a bit too much. I know you saw my fantasy but this is on another level and it’s ok if you don’t want to try it.” – Harry said quickly, anxiety radiating through him into Severus.

Snape sat down on the bed in front of the boy: “Maybe we should come up with a safe word if we do this. I don’t want to hurt you.”

A slow smile spread through the omega’s face and the Potions Master knew that he would do everything for that smile.

“Really?” - The Saviour asked enthusiastically.

“Really” – Snape repeated as Harry’s demeanour completely changed and the Alpha could now feel his excitement.

“What about the traffic light system for now?” – Severus proposed as the Gryffindor just continued ogling him.

The boy nodded vigorously and Snape smiled, looking back at the book: “Where did you get this anyway? I definitely don’t own anything like that.”

“From the Grimmauld place, I asked Kreacher to bring it to me now. I was afraid to look at it before. When I first found it during the summer, I still considered myself straight and   
then when I opened it and saw some of the pictures I started to get hard and I thought there was something wrong with me.” – Harry’s eyes dropped down again and Snape felt the   
beginnings of shame sweep through him so he did what he thought would be best and let down his own shields. The second Severus’ emotions hit the boy, the omega’s eyes widened and he stared at the headmaster in shock.

“What is that?” - The Gryffindor asked in awe.

“My feelings” - Snape answered, letting his acceptance and adoration wash over his mate.

“How?”

The Slytherin looked down at the tattoo on Harry’s chest: “I think it has something to do with those. Our emotions are intertwined now somehow.”

“So you can tell what I’m feeling too?”

“Since you woke up, yes.”

Now that Snape sorted through the previous emotions he could tell that Harry felt panicked when he didn’t find Severus beside him and then relieved when he saw the note. As he   
started looking through the book he became aroused; hence the lust.

“Wow. How come I couldn’t feel you until now?”

“I think it has something to do with me being able to occlude my emotions as well as my thoughts.”

Harry nodded understandingly and then leaned forward and kissed Severus on the lips. Their feelings were swirling together and the Potions Master wondered what it would be   
like when they were in the throes of passion.

“On your hands and knees” – Snape ordered, feeling his own arousal grow, starting to imagine what he would do to the omega. Harry was happy to oblige as he turned around and   
presented himself for the alpha.

“Your arms behind your back” – The Slytherin took out his wand and as Harry followed his demands he conjured some rope tying it around the boy’s arms; wrist to elbow. The   
omega’s breathing was starting to become laboured.

Snape accioed the Gryffindor’s tie: “I’m going to cover your eyes with this. I’ll leave your mouth free because I want to hear you scream”

“Yes, Sir” – Harry yielded and Severus’ cock rose up from the complete submission.

The Alpha proceeded to tie the fabric around the boy’s green eyes that were nearly completely eclipsed by the blown out pupils. When the Gryffindor’s eyesight disappeared he   
started shaking. Snape laid a hand on his back soothing the omega: “Breathe pet”

Slowly Harry’s breathing returned to normal. The Slytherin knew that the boy wasn’t scared; he was just very turned on. The Potions Master could see the omega’s hard shaft spurting pre-come and slick leaking out of him.

Severus performed another spell and a band appeared around the boy’s erection making him gasp and bite the pillow.

“I know you want what’s on the picture but I’d like to try something else.” – Snape said as he rubbed the boy’s bottom.

“Anything” – Harry breathed.

So the Slytherin summoned anal beads and started slowly inserting them inside the writhing omega. The boy keened at every push and it didn’t take long for all six of the balls to be inside him. Snape traced his finger around the pucker that was holding that entire load with just a string hanging out.

“Push them out” – He instructed, stroking the boy’s perineum.

The Alpha watched as the first ball popped out and Harry was completely consumed by sensations now. The second one followed and then the third but the omega held it halfway inside and then sucked it back in, panting from the effort. Snape groaned from the view. Fuck. His cock wanted to be inside his mate.

“Naughty, I didn’t tell you to pull them back in. Now we have to start all over again.” – Severus started pushing all the beads back in again as Harry moaned and trembled. Snape   
could feel that the boy was on the edge. There was buzzing under his own skin, amazed at the closeness between them.

They probably didn’t even need a safe word. If their emotions were so interlinked the Slytherin would know when the omega was in pain or uncomfortable.

He reached around to stroke Harry’s length and the boy jerked from the extra stimulation but unable to have release.

“Please, please let me come.” – The Gryffindor gasped

“Please what?” – Snape probed, still playing with the boy’s shaft.

“Please. Master” – Harry whispered the last word and the Slytherin nearly came right there.

Severus positioned his wand at the boy’s entrance and cast a spell on the beads, then unlocked the cock ring as the beads started to vibrate. Harry screamed as his orgasm hit him   
and it rushed through the Alpha blindsiding him and making him feel like he came as well.

Snape looked down but found himself still hard as a rock so he took hold of the string and pulled out all the beads in one move as Harry jolted. Then he sunk inside the boy, gripping his hips and taking him roughly, trying to reach that nirvana. Just as his knot lodged and he climaxed the omega shuddered again no doubt feeling his mate’s ecstasy.

The Alpha wasn’t surprised when the boy passed out after all that and Snape did quick work of the ropes and the tie and moved Harry gently on to his side spooning him from behind.

“Rest my love" – He mumbled into the boy’s hair.

If they continued that way the Slytherin would never leave this room. He drifted off, feeling content with the boy in his arms.

*

The Potions Master woke up to heat encasing his cock. He groaned and pushed up into it. He felt Harry’s moan and he opened his eyes watching the boy sucking on his cock like it   
was a lollipop. Noticing that the Alpha was awake the omega licked a stripe up the shaft before breathing out: “Fuck my mouth”

The Gryffindor would be the death of him.

But who was he to refuse such a request so he grasped both sides of the boy’s head and guided him back to his length, pushing up into the hot cavern. He took his time, watching the omega’s mouth stretch around his cock.

“So good for me” – He murmured and Harry moaned, increasing the suction.

Snape knew what the boy yearned for so he started to move faster and further down his throat choking the omega and not giving him too much breathing room. By the way the Slytherin’s senses were overloaded with Harry’s arousal he knew the boy enjoyed this.

“Take it so well” – He growled, pushing in further and holding Harry down for longer, watching the boy’s eyes roll back and his breathing hitch. Soon he was pistoning in an out of the omega’s mouth until he felt his orgasm overtake him and he pushed in to the back of the boy’s throat, holding him down and making him swallow everything.

He didn’t let go quickly, still maintaining his grip in the boy’s hair wondering how long until it was too far. Harry wasn’t getting enough air but the omega was getting off on that. So breath play was another kink.

Before Harry lost consciousness he pulled the boy up letting him breathe. The Gryffindor lunged at him, capturing the Alpha’s lips and kissing feverishly. Snape loved that he could taste himself in his mate’s mouth. Harry was rutting against him but Severus couldn’t get it up so quickly so he took his wand and conjured a dildo, pressing it at the boy’s wet entrance and pushing it in. Harry didn’t even notice until it was inside him and pressing against his prostrate.

“Yes” – The Saviour moaned as he engulfed the whole object before Snape pulled it out again and shoved it back in.

“Just look at you, so hot.”

“Yes! Yes” - Harry babbled, bouncing on the fake cock.

Snape grabbed the boy’s hips and flipped them around so he was now covering the omega with his body. He continued to pump the toy inside the unresisting body as he watched the Gryffindor’s face play out a series of emotions.

Severus looked down between them, watching the pucker contract and expand around the dildo. He snuck in a finger beside the object, making Harry jerk and grab his shoulders for support as his hole quivered.

“You are so greedy for it, my love” – The Alpha smirked, adding a second finger and the boy was gone, coming untouched, his hole squeezing tightly around the intrusion.

“Good boy” – Snape praised him, kissing the omega’s closed eyelids trying to pull the dildo out gently. However Harry was refusing to let it go. The Slytherin glanced down, seeing   
the omega’s hole constrict around the end of the toy.

“I don’t want to be empty.” – The Gryffindor spoke up shyly. Severus focused back on him, observing his flushed skin and relaxed posture.

“Anything you want” – Snape succumbed, leaving the toy where it was and moving his hands to caress Harry’s hair. The object probably reminded the omega of the knot which he   
was so used to having inside him all the time during the heat.

“You called me love.” – Harry said quietly, eyelashes fluttering and fingers tracing Snape’s chest.

He did, didn’t he? Twice for that matter. But Severus knew that the boy was referring to the second time since he was too out of it to hear the first.

“How do you feel about that?” – Snape inquired, stroking the omega’s face.

“You don’t know?” – Harry raised his eyebrows and suddenly Severus was assaulted by the boy’s emotions; joy, relief and affection.

“I love you” – The Potions Master whispered, never feeling so sure of himself before.

“I love you too” – Harry answered back, a soft smile on his face.

This wasn’t just an Alpha and Omega bond. This was a Soul bond.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By the way I have no idea how to get rid of the end note - What did you think? - I literally only posted that at the end of the first chapter and now it's always jumping forward...  
> Well I hope you liked this and don't think it was too much. I was a bit drunk righting the last couple of scenes. ^^  
> What can I say, I have a very dirty mind... Don't we all though... =D


	11. Forever

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all your comments and kudos.  
> Here is the final chapter. I have decided to end it here because they are happy and I am happy to leave them like that.  
> I hope you like it. It was a hell of a ride. ^^

Severus was right; Harry barely let him rest during the week. Finding out that the Alpha was totally ok with all his kinks made for a very interesting 7 days indeed. They managed to nearly go through the whole book, trying different positions and toys.

When they were done, Snape was just as ready to pass out as the omega, so he didn’t get any work done after all. Even if he wasn’t tired, the boy always managed to wrap his limbs around him so well, that the Slytherin could barely get away, which he didn’t mind as much; he loved holding Harry in his arms.

Returning to society felt even harder this time around. They seemed to have grown even closer to each other during this heat and were reluctant to leave the bedroom and go back to their respective lives for another month.

Apart from sex the two of them got to talking quite a bit about their lives and their concerns for each other. The Potions Master was worried about the students’ reactions to the Saviour being an omega and he didn’t want Harry to be hurt. The Gryffindor did manage to settle his worries by reminding him that he was powerful and could take care of himself. Also since their emotions were linked he could let the headmaster know when he was in danger so that Snape could come to his rescue.

Harry also wanted to hold off on telling the whole Hogwarts that Severus was his mate, in order to not cause any problems for the Slytherin. Snape guessed correctly that the boy would tell his best friends about him being an omega and the Slytherin being his mate. The two Gryffindors accepted him and even though they were a bit shocked to find out that the headmaster was his Alpha they were still ok with it as long as Harry was happy.

After the Saviour admitted to them that he wished everyone in the school knew Hermione tried to calm him down and explain that putting the Snape in that situation would not be a good idea. If the word got spread that the Potions Master was in a relationship with a student; apart from it being illegal he was also an ex-Death Eater. It didn’t matter that he was forgiven for his crimes, the fact remained that he once was a follower of Voldemort and it didn’t bode well for the headmaster that Potter was the one to push for his freedom. If the public found out now that the Saviour was an omega and Snape was his Alpha they could start doubting the headmaster’s absolvement.

When Harry said that, Severus realized that he never even considered that scenario, but knowing the wizarding world, it might easily happen. The ministry couldn’t send the man to Azkaban since they were bonded and the omega needed him every month, but they could fire him and not let him work anywhere ever again.

*

In the end Snape didn’t need to be so worried. Nobody paid that much attention to the omega when he left the headmaster’s quarters; there were no jeers or advances. The Potions Master first presumed that the Alphas were up to something but observing the students’ behaviour in the Great Hall did not give any indication to that.

One of the days, when he was watching the others, his eyes fell on Malfoy, who met his gaze head on and gave a short nod before turning back to his friends. What was that about?

So after lunch he made his way to the Slytherin common room to talk with Draco.

All the eyes in the room zeroed in on the headmaster as he entered. Thankfully the blonde made it easier for the man to spot him as he stood up from the couch.

“Good day, Headmaster” – He acknowledged the Potions Master with respect.

“Take a walk with me, Mr. Malfoy” – Snape requested as he turned half way towards the exit, watching the younger man. Draco followed him out and soon they were outside, the   
wall closing behind them.

They walked a couple of steps and Severus wondered who would be the first to speak. He couldn’t really bring himself to ask: ‘Why did you nod at me?’ It sounded kind of stupid now that he had time to think about it.

“So you and Potter” – Draco spoke.

Huh.

The headmaster glanced at him, raising a questioning eyebrow.

The blonde shrugged: “It wasn’t hard to guess by the way you looked at him and when Connery relayed what happened outside the Great Hall, it was easy to put two and two together.”

Draco was smart, Snape had to give him that, but still why the nod?

“Did you have something to do with why Harry is not being bothered now?” – Severus inquired

Malfoy’s eyes bulged out: “Jesus, you are calling him by his first name. Now I never thought I’d hear that.”

It was an unconscious thing now; saying the omega’s name. He would have to watch himself with the other students.

“Anyway, yeah I suppose I did. I felt sorry for the guy with all the shit that he’s been doing befor-” – The blonde shut up midsentence, eyes snapping to the headmaster’s; a look of uneasiness on his face.

Ah… ‘The shit’ probably being all of Potter’s sexual escapades that Malfoy was also part of. He was probably worried now that Snape was going to kill him.

Severus tried to steer the subject away from that time: “What did you do?”

Draco visibly relaxed and continued: “I just said a few things here and there. They seemed to listen.”

Snape wouldn’t put it past him to threaten the Alphas, but then again it worked out in his favour, as long as the others didn’t know about the bond: “Did you tell them I was his mate?”

Malfoy shook his head: “I figured, you wouldn’t want that”

Yes, the boy was smart.

*

After that Severus could breathe easier and not worry about Harry as much. It was surprising that Draco helped Potter but their animosities towards each other must have   
disappeared, screwing each other probably helped with it. That little fact still made the Potions Master’s skin crawl but he knew that Malfoy would be stupid to put his hands on something that belonged to him especially when he knew that Snape was the omega’s mate.

*

Finally the end of school year arrived. The headmaster observed the happy faces as he went through ‘the end of the year’ speech; the usual spiel; wishing everyone luck and better pastures to those who were now finished with their education. His eyes connected with Harry on that last one and a spark of desire passed between them. As he brought his speech to an end, he cleared his throat before the students turned away and left. He thought about this and it was going to be found out anyway so there was no point in hiding anymore.

“Harry Potter” – The name left his lips in a calm tone, when he was anything but on the inside.

The boy frowned as he was called. The rest of the student body started glancing at each other in confusion.

“Stand up please.” – Snape motioned with his hand towards the centre of the Great Hall and the Gryffindor followed his instructions, getting up from his seat and stepping away from his peers, facing the headmaster head on.

The Potions Master walked around the owl lectern, down the steps and towards the Saviour. Harry also looked very confused and when Snape took out his wand and dropped to one knee his eyes widened marginally behind his spectacles

Severus presented his wand to the boy, lying flat on the palms of his hands as he dropped his head in submission: “Mr. Potter, on this day, I, Severus Snape, pledge my life and my soul to you. You are my light, my hope and my eternity.”

He looked up then, seeing the wonder in the Gryffindor’s eyes as he asked: “Will you do the honour of being mine?”

A moment suspended in time. Complete silence surrounding them.

Then a smile like the sun appeared on the omega’s face as he breathed: “Yes”

And just like that he dropped to his knees, presenting his own wand and sighing: “Always”

The wands began to vibrate and Snape frowned. The magic swirled around them as the wands rose into the air, intertwining together and joining their tips to each other, letting the magic flow through the wood. Then they descended back into their owner’s hands.

“What just happened?” – Harry asked breathlessly.

“I believe we just officially became bonded.” – Severus replied just as baffled.

“Awesome” – The omega grinned, rising to his feet with elegant agility.

Snape followed after, probably not looking as graceful. Before he had time to say anything, the boy was in his arms, planting his mouth against the headmaster’s. It was ingrained into his reflexes now to wrap his arms around the smaller body but he knew they were still watched by the whole of Hogwarts so he couldn’t let this escalate any further. He drew his face back from his mate and looked around, watching the gobsmacked expressions and a few happy ones, which were of course the Saviour’s friends.

“You are all dismissed” – He said loudly, still holding on to Harry, who was nuzzling into his neck, not paying attention to their audience until Snape spoke. Only then did he separate himself, looking bashful but still excited.

The students scrambled from their seats, starting to talk to each other all at once; probably discussing what just transpired. The Slytherin had no doubt that by this evening the Prophet would have a new story and tomorrow it will be known around the whole of Great Britain. He probably was going to be fired tomorrow as well but that didn’t concern him. Harry was always more important to the Alpha than his job. He would be fine selling his potions from home; when he acquired one that is. But that was a thought for another day. Now he had his omega and no one could separate them anymore.

 

10 years later

“Papa, Wake up!!! It’s time to celebrate!!!” – A five year old boy bounced on the bed and Snape groaned into the pillow, wishing it wasn’t morning yet.

“I’m up, I’m up.” – Harry’s voice came from behind him as the sheets rustled and Severus knew that the younger man sat up.

“You have to make pancakes!!! We want pancakes!”

“Ok, ok. Quiet down a little Al, your dad is still sleeping.” – The omega lowered his voice even though the Potions Master damn well knew that the Saviour could tell he was conscious by now. Albus was not a quiet child.

“But you are awake so you can make pancakes.”

The Gryffindor laughed: “Yes, I can. Go on downstairs, I’ll be right down. I just need to get dressed.”

Snape smirked into his pillow.

As the boy ran out of their room, Harry leaned over his husband, whispering warningly in his ear: “I’m not done with you yet.” Before drawing away and getting out of bed.

It was time to groan again, his bones were aching; he was not as strong or able for the marathon sex that his young mate started last night after Severus returned home from his conference that he was attending for a week. The night he returned also fell into the start of Harry’s birthday and the omega did not let him rest until the early hours of the morning. Thank god they had soundproof walls; their children did not need to hear what their parents got up to in their spare time.

Snape rolled onto his back, his joints protesting the extra movement. Even when Harry wasn’t in heat he was still bloody energetic and horny. The Slytherin was too old for this. He was turning 50 in 5 months for God’s sake.

He managed to get out of bed, stretching his sore muscles and dressing in lounge pants and t-shirt. He grabbed Harry’s present, tucking it into his pocket before leaving their bedroom. The kids would want to see him for the birthday breakfast. As he made his way downstairs he could hear the excited chatter of the children.

The kitchen was already a mess, flour strewn around the counter with chocolate and berries and god only knew what. But everyone looked happy. James was preparing the plates; Lily was playing with her doll at the table, feeding her strawberries while Al was whipping the pancake mixture with Harry’s help. Severus took a moment to observe his family, leaning against the doorway.

He could recall clearly the time when they found out that Harry couldn’t have kids. The venom completely messed up his system and ruined any chances to conceive. He remembered the Gryffindor’s face as they received the news from the doctor; it was like he was hit with a truck, his expression shocked, his life ruined. Severus held his hand in the office but when they returned home, Harry withdrew from him for the first time.

They were living together for 4 years by then. Snape had his own potions shop and the omega was a qualified Auror.

The headmaster did get fired just as he predicted and an investigation started into him, but because of the magic bond, no one could do anything. After all the magic that bound the two of them, knew what it was doing, it wasn’t evil. The ministry dropped the inquiry after a while and left the two men alone.

Snape didn’t have anywhere to go when they kicked him out of Hogwarts, even Minerva wasn’t allowed to let him stay. But Harry of course took him in, into Grimmauld Place, where they lived for the first year.

The Slytherin had a back-up plan and thankfully Minerva helped him sneak out his potions belongings so he started working straightaway on selling his potions under an alias. He completed requests, nothing illegal; he was living under one roof with a trainee auror after all. But he could make potions better than anyone else and after word got around about John Prince, his customer base increased and he could lift the prices subtly.

He was putting money away to buy that dream house for himself and Harry. In the end the omega bought it. Just surprised him one day out of nowhere and the Potions Master was left speechless. He was also disappointed that he couldn’t provide for his mate as he initially planned but the Gryffindor pacified him saying that all he wanted was to have Severus in his life. He had the money; there was nothing wrong with spending it on something that they both required and desired; the house also came quite cheap as it needed a lot of fixing.

It was on the outskirts of London and was big enough for a family. Snape did wonder if Harry bought it with that intention in mind. He was proven right 2 years later after the house was refurbished, his own potions shop was up and running, and the omega was finished his auror training; becoming a full-fledged auror and wearing red robes. The first time he arrived home in them, Severus was struck how beautiful his mate was. Needless to say they ended up in bed straightaway with Harry just wearing the robes, open to reveal his stunning body, and completely at the Alpha’s mercy. Afterwards the auror whispered: “Let’s have kids” and Snape kissed him senseless.

After trying for a few months and when nothing was happening, they decided to be tested. After a couple of weeks they were called into a sterile white office where they proceeded to hear the bad news.

Harry became depressed; he would barely let Severus touch him, apart from his heat when he wasn’t able to keep his hands off the Alpha. When the heat finished the omega would draw back into his shell. He still went to work, still carried on with life, but he wasn’t living he was just existing.

The Potions Master had no idea what to say to his mate, the words like “it will be ok” or “we will be fine” fell short and flat.

The main reasons for the young man’s sorrow were revealed 3 months later in the shape of Hermione Granger who approached him in his shop one day, the misery showing on her face as she told the older man what was really bothering Harry. He felt marginally stupid and useless.

When he came home later that evening and found the omega curled in their bed, Snape climbed in and spooned his husband; feeling his body tense. Severus closed his eyes and spoke; putting all his feelings into his voice as well as lowering down his walls and letting Harry know he was telling the truth: “You are the most important person in the world to me. I will always want you even if we cannot have children. I love you with all my being and that will not change. I am never going to leave you.”

He let the words sink in and could feel the young man’s posture slowly relax before the omega twisted around and hugged the Potions Master tightly, crying into his neck and shaking from all the pent-up worry and frustration of losing his mate over his inability to provide his Alpha a family.

It took some time for Harry to return back to normal but with Severus constantly reassuring him and being there for him, the depression faded away.

Then, out of nowhere a three year old boy appeared in their life.

He was found in a fire, with a protective magic shield around him. Aurors had to be called to the scene; obliviating the muggles and taking the boy with them. It was Harry who took the boy to St. Mungo’s and stayed with him as he was checked out.

The boy shied away from the doctors and nurses, clinging to the omega and not looking at anyone. He was diagnosed with autism and the Saviour couldn’t leave him because every time he tried the boy would start screaming and crying.

The child also didn’t say a word until Severus arrived; after Harry let him feel his exhaustion and worry through their link. After all these years they were able to control their intertwined emotions and block them from each other when required.

Snape appeared in a flurry of robes, striding into the room and focusing on the small boy in his mate’s arms. For some reason the boy lifted his head and locked his eyes with the Potions Master, no sign of fear in his gaze; just awe. Then the unexpected happened; he scrambled out of the auror’s arms and rushed to the Slytherin on his wobbly legs, lifting his hands up in the air, as if he wanted the man to lift him up. Severus raised an eyebrow as the boy continued to reach for him.

“What’s your name?” – He spoke quietly.

Harry opened his mouth to say something when the boy answered in a small voice: “James”

The omega’s mouth was left hanging open.

The child also realized that Severus was not going to pick him up so he wrapped his small arms around the Potions Master’s legs, holding on tightly and not avoiding the older man’s gaze.

Snape glanced up at his mate to see wonder and love written all over his face and for some reason knew that the boy wouldn’t leave their sight from then on.

A month later adoption papers were organized as the boy didn’t have any living relatives and James became theirs. Of course it was Severus’ luck to have James Potter Snape as his son.

They found Albus in an orphanage a year later. He was just born and the parents were too young and unable to cope with a baby. Harry decided on the name and Snape couldn’t help but agree.

Their little girl however was literally left on their doorstep with a note and a lily flower “Please take care of her.”

It wasn’t a secret where Harry Potter lived but they had strong wards around their home that would keep away wizards, however not muggles.

So they kept the little baby, naming her Lily.

“Daddy!” – Lily called him back to the present, raising her doll and waving it at him. He smiled, walking into the kitchen and kissing her on the forehead. He ruffled James’ hair as he sat down beside his daughter.

Harry plonked blueberry pancakes onto his plate, before dishing out the rest to the kids.

“Dig in!” – Albus raised his fork into the air before spearing the chocolate pancake with it.

When the food was gone and the kids were just finishing their juices, Snape turned to Harry, drawing an envelope from his back pocket and handing it to him: “Happy Birthday”

An excited smile graced the young man’s features as he opened his present. When he realized what he was holding his eyes widened as he stared back at his husband: “A cruise?”

The Slytherin nodded: “Don’t worry; I cleared it with your work. Family leave; 3 weeks around Europe on a ship”

“We are going on a ship?!” – James and Al exclaimed together and Snape looked at the boys, smiling.

“Oh my God” – Harry breathed, still staring at the tickets, before jumping out of his seat and onto Severus, wrapping his arms around his neck and whispering into his ear: “I love you so much.”

“I know. I love you too.”

Forever

**Author's Note:**

> What did you think?


End file.
